The Legend of Konoka
by TheDerpiestWriter
Summary: Our beloved swordsman and our cute little wizard find themselves in a different world...CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY UP!
1. The Beginning

Author's note: 'ello people :3. This is my very first crossover ever. It's a crossover between Negima and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. If you have played that game you may be able to understand some of the jokes, but it will be funnier if you are familiar with both.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any Legend of Zelda video game. If I did, poor Setsuna would have a permanent nose bleed and Link would have more explosive items :3.

Edit: I've edited this chapter. Booyah.

The Beginning

"Hey! Hey! Listen! Hey! HEY!"

_What on earth is that annoying sound coming from? _thought an annoyed Setsuna.

The voice got louder, "HEY! HEY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! HEY! HEYYY!" Suddenly Setsuna's arm shot up and swatted where the noise was coming from.

"TRYING TO SLEEP HERE-huh? Negi-sensei?" On the floor was an injured-looking Negi. Setsuna eyes widened, "Sensei? What happened? Why are you so small?" Negi was as big as her fist and he had a blue glow. He floated off the ground, yes, floated with his wings. _WINGS? _Setsuna looked at her surroundings. She found herself in a cramped circular area. She hand her hand on the wall, _Is this...tree bark? _"Where am I?"

"I don't know," Negi said, "Maybe we'll find more if we go outside."

"Okay..." Setsuna said uncertainly. She kicked away the covers and discovered she wasn't wearing her pajamas. In fact, she was wearing some kind of green dress, "Wha...what is this?" _Did Konoka-ojou-sama change my clothes while I was sleeping again? _With Negi floating by her head she stepped outside. There was a blinding light and then the sight of a cute little tree village was seen. Music started to play as if on cue, "Wow..." Setsuna breathed, "It's a little village."

"Setsuna-san, look! Someone's coming!" Negi pointed to a green haired figure running toward the ladder.

"Yoo hoo! Link!"

"Who the heck is Link?" Setsuna asked Negi who only shrugged.

"Come down, silly!" the green haired girl called out. Setsuna looked to Negi again. Negi shrugged again and gave her an "I don't know what's going on" look. Setsuna deiced to climb down the ladder and ask this strange person where she was.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know what this place is?"

"Oh, Link! You finally got a fairy? That's great!"

"Um...who's Link? My name's Setsuna..."

"What's that? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? That's quite an honor!"

"The Great Deku who?"

"The Great Deku Tree is our father and created us!"

"Maybe this Deku Tree person can help us?" Negi suggested.

"Maybe..." Setsuna walked over to some smug looking boy in front of some entrance.

"Hold it right there!"

"Look kid, I really need to get by..."

"What's that? The Great Deku Tree summoned you?" He folded his arms across his chest and pouted, "Why would he summon you and not I, The Great Mido?"

"I don't have an answer for that..." Setsuna said completely confused.

"Go get yourself a sword and a shield! Then we'll talk!"

"Wait, kid! Where am I gonna find something like that in a forest!" But Mido would say no more. With a frustrated sigh Setsuna left him alone, "Where am I gonna find a sword and a shield? Wait, where is _my _sword?" The thought never occurred to her that her sword was missing.

"Poor Setsuna-san. Without her sword she's basically powerless..." Negi sighed.

Setsuna flashed her fist at Negi, "Who you callin' powerless? Maybe that green haired child would know where I would get such things." Setsuna walked to the tree house where she started and found the girl still standing in the same spot where they left her, _She hasn't moved from that spot? Was she waiting for me?_

"What's that? Mido won't let you see the Deku Tree?"

Setsuna was relived that finally she understood something she said, "Yes! You under-"

"THAT MEANIE!" Setsuna was blown away by the force of her scream and fell right on her bum. "But he's right, though. Strange things have been happening in the forest. You can get a shield for 40 rupees at the store, but there's only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest."

Setsuna, back on her feet, brushed the grass off of her tunic, "What's a rupee? Is that anything like yen? And am I the only one who noticed the repetitive music in the background?"

"Come on, Setsuna-san lets go find that sword." Setsuna and Negi climbed the hill overlooking her tree house, crawled through the small hole, and dodged giant rolling boulders. Finally, they reached a chest perched on top of a tree stump, "That wasn't that hard, now was it?" Negi said, unscratched.

Setsuna panted next to him, cuts and bruises everywhere, "Easy for you to say. You can fly!" But Negi wasn't listening.

"Setsuna-san! Do you suppose this is the sword?"

"Only one way to find out." Setsuna jumped onto the stump and put her hands on the chest as she prepared to open it. Suspense building music played followed by another blinding light. Setsuna turned to face Negi and held a sword high above her head.

"You got the Kokiri Sword," Negi said.

"Oh really? How do you know?"

Negi puffed out his chest with pride, "I can read subtexts backwards."

Setsuna paused to look at him then focused back on her new sword, "I don't wanna call it the Kokiri Sword so let's call it...Mini Yunagi." Negi rolled his eyes.

The trip back to the village was much easier. A kind Kokiri had shown Setsuna where the shop was, "Welcome!" the young looking store keeper said.

"Hello. I'm here for a shield."

"Deku Shield, 40 rupees!"

_Oh drat! What's a rupee? _"Um...I'm not sure if I have any..."

He rolled his eyes, "You didn't check your wallet."

"My wallet?" He pointed to her hip and there was, in fact, a small brown pouch. Setsuna dumped the contents of the pouch onto the counter, "Is this enough?"

The store keeper's eyes shone, "It's more than enough!" He grabbed the shield off of the display case and put it on the counter, "There you are. Now be careful, it's made of wood so it'll burn if you touch fire!"

_Why would I touch fire? _Setsuna thought. They left the store and headed toward Mido's direction, "Okay, brat. I got a sword and a shield. Let me pass."

"What's that? Oh, you got a Deku Shield...And _WHAT'S THAT? _You got the Kokiri Sword?" He pouted and stomped his foot, "GOOD GRIEF! But even with all that stuff a wimp is still a wimp!" He turned and said more to himself than Setsuna, "How'd you get to be the favorite of Saria and The Great Deku Tree..." Defeated, Mido stepped aside.

Setsuna walked until she reached a meadow. In the center of the meadow she saw a huge tree with what seemed to be a giant nose and mustache, "Omigosh..." Setsuna breathed. This tree wasn't as big the World Tree, but it was still pretty big.

"Link...it took you long enough..." a mighty voice boomed.

"Setsuna-san! The tree...it _talked?_" Negi gasped.

"Um... Guy...? Do you know how I got to this world?" Setsuna asked.

Slowly The Great Deku Tree opened his mouth and boomed, "Ye must defeat the evil presence inside of me..."

"EEEEEEEHHHH? That doesn't answer my question at all! In fact, it creates so many more!"

"Hurry, Link. I don't have much time...Don't be afraid, for I know ye can do it..."

"I guess I don't have a choice..." Setsuna said. She entered the tree and found herself surrounded by impossibly huge spider webs.

"Wow, this place is huge..." Negi said floating around, but he wasn't looking at where he was going and got caught in a spider web, "ACK! SETSUNA! HELP!"

Setsuna turned around, "Negi-sensei, you have to be careful."

"HELP! HELP! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" A skullwalltula that was previously sleeping was awake and hungry looking.

_Oh crap! What do I do? What do I do? _"Ouch!" Something was jabbing her back, _Oh yea! The sword! _Setsuna slid the sword from her sheath.

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" Negi yelled as it came closer to his head.

"Take this!" Setsuna ran to the skullwalltula and did a high jump and swung the sword right down its middle. Setsuna slashed at the web, freeing Negi.

"Thanks, Setsuna-san." Negi pulled something from behind the web, "What's this?"

Setsuna took it from Negi, "I don't know...a slingshot?"

"What's a slingshot doing in here?"

"I don't know, but I think it would be a good idea to keep it."

"OMIGOSH! LOOK OUT!"

Setsuna turned around just in time to see a Deku Baba snap at her. She jumped out of the way in time, but she jumped onto a web on the floor. The web snapped, unable to maintain the extra weight. Setsuna fell into a dark and seemingly endless hole, _Is this it? I will never see the Ojou-sama again...I never got to tell her that I-_ Water broke her thoughts, and her fall. Splashing madly, she managed to swim to shore.

Negi flew down next to her, "Setsuna-san! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Where are we now?"

"I don't know, but I think we went deeper inside the tree," said Negi, stating the obvious.

Setsuna wadded in the water and climbed onto a conveniently placed block. There were more Deku Babas, but she ignored them, "Another hole..." Suddenly she had an idea. She took a few steps back then sprinted toward the hole.

"What are you doing? You're gonna fall-," Negi's brain started to piece it together, "Oh...You _want _to do that."

Setsuna jumped onto the web and fell through. Once again she landed in some kind of body of water. She wadded out of the water, "Well, I'm in one piece. Lets go-" SMACK! Setsuna was smacked in the face by a Deku Nut. Setsuna rubbed the giant red spot on her face, "Oww..." The Deku Shrub spat another one, this time Setsuna was ready. She quickly took out her shield and the nut bounced back and it hit the Deku Shrub. She did this two more times to the other two. Now she was free to enter the next room.

Everything was black. The familiar background music stopped. She could hardly see Negi, unfortunately she could still hear him, "Whoa...it's so dark in here!" Setsuna took a few cautious steps when she heard Negi stammer, "Set...Set...Setsuna-saaaan..."

Setsuna let out an irritated sigh, "Please, Sensei! I'm trying to concen-" Then she heard soft rustling sounds, but they weren't coming from her sides. She looked up and her eyes met a giant red eye. It rolled and a giant spider-like creature fell from the ceiling. It stood up on its tail and flailed its claws. It looked at Setsuna and hissed. Exciting music played on cue as the creature climbed back up the wall. _Ew! I fought demons prettier than this!_

"Concentrate! Use your sword!" Negi said.

"It's too high!" Suddenly she remembered the slingshot in her pocket. She put a nut in the sling and aimed for the creature. The nut bounced right off. She tried again, but got the same results.

"Aim for the eye! The eye!" Negi yelled from the side lines.

_Easy for you to say, _she thought. She loaded another nut into the sling and aimed for the big, red, bloodshot target. _TWANG! _The nut sailed through the air and hit home. The creature hissed and screamed in pain and fell crashing down. She drew her sword and slashed and slashed at the eye. This was nothing for her, for it was her job to eliminate demons and monsters. The one-eyed monster tried to run back up the wall, but Setsuna was too fast. She jumped onto of the creature. "Oh no you don't!" Setsuna brought her sword down onto the center of its eye. She could hear the blood vessels popping and the creature hissing terribly. Setsuna pulled out her sword out and jumped off of it. The creature growled and hissed and its body trembled, then it suddenly exploded.

"Setsuna-san...you're so..._BAD!_" Negi marveled.

"It's all part of my job, Sensei." Suddenly a blue light surrounded them and the next thing she knew, she was outside.

"You've done well, Link..." The Great Deku Tree boomed.

"For the last time..._MY NAME'S NOT LINK!"_

"But was doomed from the start..."

"Huh?"

A ray of green light flashed and before Setsuna was a beautiful green stone, "Take the Spiritual Stone of Forest and show it to the princess of destiny at Hyrule Castle. Good...bye..." The whole meadow was filled with a creaking noise and The Great Deku Tree turned from a healthy brown to a sickly grey. The Great Deku Tree was gone.

"He's...dead..." Negi said sadly.

"He said he was doomed from the start. Let's not waste time grieving for a tree. We have to go to some castle and find the princess." Setsuna was so cold hearted because she was still upset. She didn't know where she was or how she got here and no one seemed to know, either.

They headed back to the little village and were stopped, once again, by Mido, "Stop right there! The Great Deku Tree...did he die?"

Setsuna shuffled her boots awkwardly, "I'm sorry, kid..."

Mido's eyes glistened with tears. Angrily he said, "It's all your fault! I'm gonna tell everyone!"

"Wait! It wasn't my fault!" but Mido ran off.

The kid blocking the exit let her go. It led to a lone bridge in the dense forest.

"Oh, you're leaving..." a familiar voice said behind her. Setsuna turned and saw the green haired child, "I knew...that one day you would leave the forest 'cuz you're different from me and my friends..."

_So she _does _know I'm not of this world!_

"But that's okay, 'cuz we'll always be friends..."

Setsuna didn't bother to point out that she hardly knew this girl, _Okay...maybe she doesn't..._

The girl held out a strange looking object, _That's an ocarina! _Setsuna recognized the object.

"Here, take my ocarina. I hope whenever you play it you will think of me."

Setsuna took the ocarina and held it close to her, "Yes, I will. Thank you very much."

Setsuna left. She vowed that she will not forget the green haired girl then kicked herself when she realized that she never got the girl's name. Setsuna had no clue what she was getting herself into.

END


	2. Princess of Destiny

Author's Note: What I think I'm gonna do with this story is continue till the very end! So look forward to it! :3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters or The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Edit: I'm editing all these chapters because I've decided to finish the story.

Princess of Destiny

Setsuna and Negi emerged from the log that serves as an entrance to the Kokiri Forest. Walking a bit further they saw a magnificently vast field of green. "It's beautiful..." Negi said, "You never see something like this in Japan 'cuz, you know, overcrowded population and all..."

Setsuna ignored him. She had _NO _clue where any castle would be in such a vast area. _At least it would stick out a bit... _Setsuna thought. She decided to act, not think, "Enie meanie minie...over there! Let's go that way!" Setsuna pointed to the left.

"Setsuna-san, are you sure?"

"Yeah!" she said optimistically, "We've got nothing to lose!"

_Eight hours later..._

Somewhere in Hyrule Field lay a dehydrated Setsuna and a withered Negi. It was long past noon and the flies were getting curious, "Are you sure the castle's around here somewhere?" panted Negi.

Setsuna tried to sit up, but plopped on the ground instead, "I don't know anymore, sensei..."

"What should we do? I can't last much longer..."

"I'll think of something..." Nothing came to mind. _Oh well, I tried, _Setsuna thought. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a small figure running up to them.

Setsuna woke up when she felt something wet on her face, "Oh good! You're coming to!" _A girl's voice!_

Setsuna turned to the voice, "Where am I?" she croaked.

"You're in my cart. I was on my way to the castle town when I saw vultures pecking at two mounds of flesh. I took you into my cart and saved you."

"You saved me? Thank you very much. Wait-Negi-sensei?"

"Oh, you mean your fairy? I took care of him, too. I'm Malon by the way."

"I'm Setsuna."

Malon cocked her head to one side, "That's a silly name! I'm gonna call you Fairy Boy!"

"But I'm a girl!" but Malon went to tend to Negi. _Every single time! How come nobody listens to me?_

"So where are you headed?" Malon asked taking a cup of water from Negi.

"Hyrule Castle. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah! I can take you there if you want. I was on my way there, anyway. You can rest some more."

"Really? You would do that for us?" Setsuna felt tears well up in her eyes, "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Setsuna felt so happy! _This'll be a snap! Nothing else can possible go wrong!_

Malon drove the cart to the bridge, "Okay, we're here!"

Setsuna jumped out of the cart, Negi floating by her head, "Thank you! We'll be on our way-"

"Hold it!" Malon interrupted, "I did you guys a huge favor by saving your butts. You have to return the favor!"

"Um, sure... What is it?" _What just happened?_

Malon suddenly looked sad, "My father went to the castle to deliver some milk. He runs the world famous Lon Lon Ranch, you know."

"Never heard of it," Negi said.

Malon glared, "Anyway... He hasn't returned in three days. Three _LONG DAYS... _I would come and get him myself, but I don't know where he could possibly be. He's probably taking a nap somewhere... Can you go find him?"

"Sure...we can help you out..."

"Oh thank you! Oh, almost forgot!" Malon pulled an egg out of her pocket, "Here ya go! I've been incubating this egg for a while, but I think you should keep it."

"Um...thanks?" Setsuna took the egg. _This chick is getting weirder and weirder... _Setsuna put the egg in her pocket and crossed the bridge.

"Oh wow! This town looks neat!" Negi said.

"Sensei...I think that you should lay low for a bit so you don't attract unwanted attention. Hide in my hat," Negi gave her a look, "What? I wash my hair." He gave her another look then flew under her hat. _At least now it'll be quiet. _She liked Negi and all, but sometimes he acts like a child and it gets on her nerves.

The castle town was busy with children playing, merchants selling their goods, and other people who just seemed to be having fun. Setsuna took her time checking the place out. A conversation caught her attention. "So you tried to sneak in the castle?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see the princess!"

_The princess? _Setsuna thought.

"I got past the guards, swam though the moat, I was almost there when I got stuck!"

"Stuck?" Setsuna asked. She needed to know more.

"Yea, little boy! There's a hole in the wall where water escapes. I couldn't fit, but I think someone your size could!"

"Yea. But because of this idiot they've tightened security around the castle! WAHAHAHAHA!"

_That's okay. I'll get though anyway. _Setsuna walked away from the Chuckle Buddy Twins and took the road leading to the castle.

The sun set a while ago. Setsuna snuck around the side of a cliff. She saw a gate guarded by a guard, _I can't get by without being caught, _she realized. An idea popped in her head. Setsuna felt around the cliff until she found what she was looking for, _Ah ha! There's a rough patch here! _Setsuna lifted her foot and it didn't slide off. Using her arms to keep steady, she put her other foot up and began to climb the cliff. Once at the top she poked her head up and checked if there were any guards around. There weren't, so she jumped up.

Setsuna looked around again and saw a guard on the other side of the gate. Setsuna jumped from the cliff and wound up on the other side of the gate. She ran past the guard and ran across the small field. All was going according to plan until she met a roadblock, a big one. A rather large man was blocking the way to the hole and even worse. He was sleeping.

"Really? REALLY?" Setsuna said under her breath, frustrated. Setsuna poked the man's back, "Um sir? Can you please move? Sir? Sir?" Setsuna had had enough, _I AM AT MY BOILING POINT! _Setsuna stepped back and delivered a powerful kick to his back. The man shot up like a soccer ball and slammed against the wall. Also like a soccer ball, he rolled back to her. It took all of her self control not to kick him eighty more times.

"Fine. Whatever. WHAT THE HELL EVER!"

Negi appeared from her hat. "Setsuna-san, calm down. Just wait for him to wake up! Sheesh! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood..."

And so Setsuna waited. And waited. And waited. Suddenly a rooster woke up Setsuna who had fallen asleep, "Awa, wha?" It was the chicken from the egg Malon had given her.

The sleeping man was on his feet looking around, "What in tarnation? Can a guy get a little shut-eye around here?"

"Oh good! You're awake!" Setsuna cheered.

"What's that? My daughter was looking for me? I messed up bad... Now she's gonna let me have it!" The man bolted out of there, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

With that obstacle behind, Setsuna crawled through the hole. _Geh, this is a tight fit. _Negi was waiting for her on the other side.

"Setsuna-san, be careful. There were a bunch of guards outside the castle. God knows how many are inside."

She nodded. She would have to use all of her stealth that she learned in the Shinmei School. This would be a snap for someone of her ability. For once the goddesses were on her side. She effortlessly avoided all of the guards and quickly ran into what seemed to be a courtyard.

She walked slowly to check out her surroundings. At the end of the courtyard there was a figure wearing a white dress. _Is this the one I'm looking for? The princess of destiny? _Setsuna walked closer to this person, "Um, excuse me?"

The person quickly turned to face her, startled, "Oh! Set-chan! You're here too?"

Setsuna's eyes popped out of their sockets, "Ojou-sama? _You're _the princess of destiny!"

Konoka giggled, "Yea, that's me!"

"But, but how?"

Konoka shrugged, "I don't know. The author told me."

"The who? Oh whatever! The Great Deku Tree told me to go to you and show you this." Setsuna took out the Spiritual Stone of the Forest from her pouch.

"It's pretty..." Suddenly Konoka had a far away look in her eyes, "I remember this in a dream... A light shone in the direction of the forest and there was a boy holding a green stone, followed by a fairy... But Set-chan! You don't have a fairy!"

Negi flew out from under Setsuna's hat, "No, but she has me! I think this world turned me into a fairy..."

Konoka squealed loudly and plucked Negi from the air, "NEGI-KUN! YOU'RE SOOOO CUTE!"

Setsuna ducked down, "Ojou-sama! Not so loud! I had to sneak in to find you."

"You snuck into a heavily guarded castle just to see me? Awww...Set-chan..."

"Who's that man?" Setsuna asked pointing at the window. There was a tall, sinister looking man in the window.

Konoka formed a disgusted look on her face, "I'm not sure… But I heard that he's the leader of the band of thieves who live in the desert. He swears allegiance to my father, but I can tell he's up to no good!"

Setsuna cocked her head to the side, "Your father?"

Konoka giggled again, "Oh, sorry! I kinda got caught up in the moment," She got serious again, "There are three Spiritual Stones: The Spiritual Stones of Forest, Fire, and Water. Find them all and come back here. That man is after none other than the Triforce! We can't let him have it!"

Setsuna was surprised at how much Konoka knew, "What's the Triforce?"

"The Triforce is the object the goddesses left us when they were finished creating this world. In the right hands, in the hands of one with a pure heart, there is peace. If the Triforce fell into the wrong hands, one with a dark, evil heart, then we are all doomed to have a painful and destructive end."

Setsuna's face turned white, "What can we do?"

"Well, _I'm _gonna stay here and protect the Ocarina of Time. He can't get to the Triforce without it. I'll do that while _you _go out into the dangers of the world, slaying monsters and other dangerous creatures, to find the other two Spiritual Stones." Once more she giggled, "It's easy!"

"_WHAT? _I have to do _ALL _that?"

"Yep! After all, you _are _the Hero of Time," Before Setsuna had a chance to ask what that was, Konoka pointed behind her, "My assistant, Impa, will escort you out."

At the entrance of the courtyard there was a mature looking woman who looked like she had been around the block a few times. Setsuna approached Impa and bowed her head, showing her respect for an elder.

Impa sweat dropped, "You know, I'm not that old..."

"Sorry..."

She smiled, "I am Impa. I know that neither of you belong to this world, but are going to play a huge and important role to save it."

Setsuna's eyes grew wide, "How did you know?"

"Well, when I saw that girl in Zelda's bed instead of Zelda, I knew something was up!" Impa laughed. Setsuna sweat dropped, "It's my role to teach you this song. I've played this song for Zelda ever since she was a baby. It can basically get you anywhere!" Impa knelt down and plucked a blade of grass from the ground. She held it to her mouth and blew. The grass made a pleasant sounding whistle. The song calmed Setsuna, making her feel sleepy, "Now, repeat that song."

Setsuna took out the Fairy Ocarina that Saria had given her and repeated the song. Impa clapped for her when she was finished, "There you go, Zelda's Lullaby."

"Um...thanks, but who's Zelda?"

"Now, let's get you out of here before the guards catch you." Impa led Setsuna out of the castle and left her in front of the Castle Market, "We have to protect this beautiful land of Hyrule. In my village, Kakariko Village, there is a trail that goes up to Death Mountain. That's where the next Spiritual Stone is, "Impa smacked Setsuna's butt. Setsuna yelped and jumped a foot, "All right! We're counting on you!" Impa stepped back and disappeared with a flash with the aid of a Deku Nut.

Setsuna rubbed her behind, "Oww..."

"So, Death Mountain, huh?" Negi said, fear in his voice, but clenched his fists "Let's do this thing!"

"I hear you, Sensei." Setsuna said. She knew what she had to do now. She had to help protect this new, strange world. Suddenly, something flashed before her eyes. She felt someone hit her behind her neck. As she went down the last thing she heard was Negi's muffled screams. Setsuna hit the ground and blacked out.

End

So, what do you think? I've always imagined Impa smacking Link's butt at that point, you know, pep talk. X3 More is coming soon so keep watch for it and for my other stories as well.


	3. Get Happy!

Author's note: The next chapter in The Legend of Konoka! It's time I move away from the seriousness of the story (ha, what seriousness?) and fool around a bit. The characters belong to their rightful owners.

Edit: I am editing. Yes.

Get Happy!

When Setsuna came to she found herself tied up in what looked to be a storage room. Her neck hurt like crazy, _Ugh, man. I can't believe I let myself get captured so easily... Now it's time to find a way outta here... _Setsuna moved her back against the wall until the hilt of her sword was ready to slide out. She hunched forward so that her face was on the ground. Once her sword slid out she managed to pick it up with her teeth. Quickly, she worked her way out of the rope.

Once free, she grabbed her sword and looked around for a place to leave, _Wait, I'm forgetting something...Where's Negi-sensei?_

"So you think you can leave that easily?" a creepy voice suddenly said.

Setsuna couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the voice. It seemed to be coming everywhere, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Suddenly, the figure of a short man appeared materialized in front of her. The man rubbed his hands together and wore a creepy smile. He stared at her though silted fox-like eyes, "Hello!" he said cheerfully.

Setsuna was momentarily caught off guard by his sudden mood change, but stood her ground, "Why did you kidnap me?"

The man "tsked" her, "Youth these days...always wanting to get to the point...I am the owner of this proud store. I am called the Happy Mask Salesman, but my friends, and my mother, call me Happy."

"Um, hi. I'm Setsuna. Tell me why you brought me to your store."

"Well, you see. I'm on a mission to spread happiness to the world through my masks! If everyone is happy, then I am happy, too!" He gave her a wide smile, "But alas, I cannot go out and spread happiness...I have a store to run...mouths to feed... That's where _you _come in."

"What? Why me?"

Happy shrugged, "Why not? You seemed like someone who would agree to help me."

"And what if I disagree?" Setsuna asked.

"I was hoping you would say that." Happy walked over to a curtain and pulled the rope. There was Negi in a cage suspended above a pit full of moblins.

"_SETSUNA-SAAAN! HELP ME!"_

"Negi-sensei!" Setsuna tried to run to him, but Happy blocked her way.

"Now do you see what's at stake? Do as I say and your friend will be fine."

Setsuna gritted her teeth, "Fine...what is it that you want me to do?"

Happy shoved a sheet of paper in her hands, "I want you to go to deliver these masks to customers who have ordered them!" He handed her a sack full of masks, "That sheet has the names and addresses of all of the people who ordered a mask."

Setsuna skimmed the sheet, "'The Skull Kid in the forest by the stump, the kid in the graveyard-_HOW THE HECK WILL I KNOW WHERE THESE ARE?"_

"I believe you will find them all. Just have faith..." Happy clapped his hands and suddenly Setsuna was outside in Hyrule Field.

"Sigh...oh well...I might as well do this..." Setsuna checked the first name on the list, "The guard posted by Death Mountain Trail...UGH! How am I gonna find these people?"

Setsuna remembered that Kakariko Village had a trail that led up to Death Mountain so she figured that this was the trail she needed to find. It was a short walk to the village and Setsuna looked around for the trail. When she found it, thanks to the help of a kind carpenter, she found a guard right by a gate.

"Excuse me, but did you by any chance order a…," Setsuna glanced at her sheet, "Keaton mask?"

"Oh yes, not for me though, for my boy. He has been begging and pleading for that popular mask, but I never had the chance to go out and buy it. Thank you, young man."

Setsuna found the urge to smack him into next Tuesday and dug into her bag, "Is this the one?"

"Yes, thank you." The guard put the mask on his face and dug into his pocket, "Here's twenty rupees. Buy yourself something nice."

Setsuna said thank you and was on her way to the next person on the list, "Okay...who's next...ah the Skull Kid in the forest by the stump. At least I may have an idea where that could be."

It took Setsuna half a day to trek back to the Kokiri Forest. By the time she got there, she was beat. The Kokiri by the entrance jumped a foot and exclaimed, "Link! You're still alive? You didn't leave the forest after all, did you? Anyway, Saria's looking for you."

"Saria?"

The Kokiri rolled his eyes, "You know, your best friend! This tall, green hair..."

_Oh, her...what does she want? _"Where is she?"

"She said she would be in the usual spot," Setsuna's face was blank, "In the woods... Geez, Link. Did you eat Deku Nuts again?"

Setsuna decided not to answer and somehow found her way into the forest. The locals called it the Lost Woods because you can easily get lost. A girl told her that those without fairies turn into Stalfose. Setsuna figured that she had no choice and went on in. She now regrets this decision because by the time she entered the Lost Woods the sun was setting. Setsuna stumbled blindly though the forest. "Geez it's dark out here!" she mumbled.

Suddenly, a soft tune could be heard off into the distance. The closer Setsuna got to the sound, the louder it got. _I'm saved! I'm saved! _Soon she found herself in a meadow, the sound that now sounded like music, seemed to get closer and closer. Finally, she found herself at the end of the meadow. Setsuna squinted her eyes in the darkness, "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out.

Then the music stopped. Moving closer she discovered Saria sitting on a stump, "Oh, Link! It took you long enough, silly!" Saria scooted over and patted the space next to her, "Come here and sit with me."

Setsuna stumbled over a root and fell into her seat. Saria giggled. _She almost sounds like Ojou-sama... _Setsuna realized that she missed Konoka and Mahora Academy. She even missed the annoying Negi who was dangling for his life right at that moment.

"Link, play a song with me!" Saria said cheerfully.

"Um, okay..." Setsuna took her ocarina out of her pocket and held it to her lips.

"Okay, repeat after me," Saria played a cheerful sounding song with her ocarina. The song made Setsuna feel happy and uplifted. Setsuna joined in and the meadow was filled with song.

"That was fun," Setsuna said, "I don't feel all tense anymore."

"I'm glad! That was a song I created. It's called Saria's Song. Play this song and we can talk any time."

"Really? Thanks, that's cool!" Setsuna said, looking at her instrument with wonder, "I really need to get going, there's stuff I need to do." Setsuna got up to leave, but turned around to face Saria, "I hope I see you around."

Saria smiled. "I'd like that."

Setsuna sprinted back into the woods. She needed to make up for lost time. Who knows what that Happy freak was doing to Negi. Finally, Setsuna found a boy dancing on top of a log. She checked her list and concluded that this was the next person on the list, "Hey! Excuse me! Are you the one who ordered a mask?"

The kid did a back flip then materialized in front of her. "Yep! That's me! You got my mask?"

"Yeah, hold on," Setsuna dug into the back and pulled out a mask.

The Skull Kid snatched it out of her hand, "Yes! Now my friends will think I'm tougher! Here, keep the change."

The Skull Kid gave her ten rupees for the twenty rupee mask. "Hey! You owe me more money!" But Setsuna was yelling at thin air because the Skull Kid vanished. _Stupid hooligan, ripping me off... I hope I don't see him again..._

Next on the list was a little boy at a graveyard. Setsuna thought that either this kid was dead or severely depressed. By noon the next day she found a cute little boy that was very well alive and seemed to be mentally sane.

"Hey little boy," Setsuna said as she approached the boy, "Did you order a mask?"

"_OMIGODDESSES! STRANGER DANGER!" _The kid screeched. He sprinted off and hid behind a gravestone. "Get away from me!"

"What? Oh..." Setsuna realized her mistake. "I'm not a stranger, I'm a friend-_ow!" _The kid had thrown a rock at her and prepared to throw another. "Listen you! I-_ow! _I'm here to deliver your-_ow! _mask-_ow! Stop that!" _

The boy finally came out of his hiding place, "Oh, why didn't you say so?" The boy ran up to Setsuna.

Setsuna rubbed the spot on her forehead where the boy had got her good, "Here, take your mask and go..."

The boy squealed with delight, "Yeah! I'm gonna dig just like Dampe!"

_Ugh, I'm so glad that's over... Only one more mask. _Setsuna thought that the last mask would be the easiest to deliver, but once again she under estimated the size of Hyrule Field. "Ugh! This is the worst! How am I ever gonna find one guy in this field?" Suddenly, Setsuna saw a figure on the horizon. It was a man jogging. _Is this the guy? _"Hey sir! Sir!" She ran up to the jogging man, "I have your mask!" But the man ignored her, "Hey, excuse me? Sir? Sir!" But the man jogged on.

The man continued to run until the moon came up. Finally, he sat down, "You know, this field used to be filled with wild rabbits, but not anymore due to over hunting. I just wish I could run like that..."

Setsuna sat next to the man, "You know, I have a mask here that I believe you ordered..."

"My mask? It's here? Oh thank you! Thank you!" The man gave Setsuna a crazy amount of rupees.

"No, thank you sir," Setsuna said, grinning. She finally sold all of the masks and had an awesome amount of cash that she didn't have to share. Now she can save Negi and get on with her life. _Things are finally starting to look up!_

But unfortunately for poor Setsuna, she wasn't aware that the monsters of the night like to pop out of the ground. As she turned to leave, six stalchildern surrounded both her and the running man. Setsuna quickly drew out her weapon, "Damn! It's always when I have hope!" She jumped at the stalchild in front of her and slashed at it, making a gap in the circle, "Run!" She told the running man, but he stayed put, "What the hell are you doing? Your life is at sake! _RUN!" _But he still wouldn't move. _Great, now I have to protect this fool. _

She blocked a claw with her shield and stabbed the stalchild in the chest. Another stalchild lunged for her back, but she sensed it coming so she crouched at the last moment, the stalchild flying in front of her. She took this chance to slash it while it was still airborne. Setsuna heard a cry to her left. The stalchildern decided to go after the running man. Quickly she drew her slingshot and shot at the one closest to the man. The nut took off its head. Setsuna charged after it to finish the job.

The melee continued until the first rays of dawn shone on the horizon. Setsuna was sweating profusely. Every muscle in her body was sore and demanded rest, "Thanks for protecting me," the man said, "Well, it's time I get going! Good bye!" He waved and sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Once Setsuna caught her breath she headed to Happy's shop, "Oh? You're back so soon?" Happy sounded surprised when Setsuna came in all sweaty and tired, "It's early in the morning for Pete's sake. Can't a guy enjoy a nice big bowl of Cornflakes?"

"I've sold all of your masks...give me back my friend..."

"Oh! You have?" he pushed his cereal aside, "Very good! Did selling all those masks bring happiness to your heart?"

"Sure, I guess..."

"Well now, there's no reason to have your friend all tied up now is there?" Happy clapped his hands and Negi poofed before them.

"Setsuna-san! You saved me!" Negi flew over to Setsuna and hugged her cheek.

"I'm glad you're safe, Negi-sensei. Let's get out of here."

"Hold it!" Happy extended out his hand, "My money?"

"Oh! Hold on a moment..." Setsuna dug into her pockets, "It's here somewhere...um...crap."

"You mean to tell me that you don't have my money...?"

"Um...it would seem as such..."

Happy's face took on an angry, demonic form, "_YOU DON'T HAVE MY MONEY? YOU BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE WHO STEAL AND DECIVE?"_

"Wait! Wait! I have you money right here!" Setsuna finally found her wallet and handed out his money.

"Oh, that's good!" Happy's face turned back to normal, "As a gift you can have any one of these masks on the shelves."

Setsuna's heart started to work again, _Note to self: have Happy's money out and ready at all times._

Negi flew over to the Bunny Hood, "How about this? Get it for Konoka-san!"

Setsuna's eyes glowed at the thought of her Kono-chan, "Yeah, she would love this!"

Negi picked it up and flew over to Setsuna, "Wear it till we get to her."

Setsuna took it from Negi and placed it on her head, "It looks kinda stupid on me..."

"Nonsense! It's fine!" Happy said, "Now that your service is done, _GET OUT OF MY STORE! YOU'RE TAKING UP SPACE!"_

Setsuna got herself out of there, Negi by her side again, "Setsuna-san, _now _we're ready to go!"

"Yeah, let's get a more on before something else queer happens..." Setsuna left the Market with Negi again by her side, the real adventure begins here.

END

Ah yes, Negi is back! I hope you liked this one. More to come! Also, always imagine Setsuna with the Bunny Hood from now on until I say so, 'k?


	4. Rock Hard Monsters!

a

Author's Note: Finally! The next chapter in The Legend of Konoka! Please note that Setsuna still wears the bunny hood if you were unsure or did not read that part. When I play I force Link to wear it as a child all the time so I figure I would do the same for Setsuna! Characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Edit: Editing takes forever…

Rock Hard Monsters!

Setsuna entered Kakariko Village and felt immediately at peace. "I love this village atmosphere," she told Negi.

"Yea, I like it, too."

Setsuna walked up to a man standing under a tree. "Hello! Do you where Death Mountain Trail is?"

The man just made some kind of squawking noise and griped on about how lazy men are these days. Setsuna saw him as unhelpful and walked away.

"Well that was annoying," Setsuna said.

"How about you ask that nice lady over there?" Negi suggested.

She nodded and walked over to the lady. "Excuse me-."

"Oh my cuckoos!" the lady wailed, "Please help me find my cuckoos!"

"What's a cuckoo?" Setsuna asked Negi, puzzled.

"Um, maybe it's those chicken things running around the village," Negi suggested.

Setsuna decided to go with that. She found one nearby the cuckoo pen. She picked it up and gently placed it into the pen. The next two were just as easy. She found one at the entrance of the village and another one by the gate.

Now she only had three more to find. She searched the area, but she couldn't find anymore. "Ugh, where are they?"

Negi appeared from her hat, "Setsuna-san, how about I fly around the village? I can see if there are any cuckoos around."

Setsuna nodded. As Negi flew off, Setsuna plopped down onto the ground exhausted. _This wasn't as easy as I thought..._

Minutes later Negi came back, "Setsuna-san! I found two more!"

She was back on her feet in an instant, "Really? Where?"

"Well...one is behind that giant fence and the other is waaay up on that hill... I don't know how you can get up there."

Setsuna felt her determination fall.

"Don't worry, I have an idea. Take one of the cuckoos and use it to fly over there."

Setsuna had her doubts, but she supposed that it wouldn't hurt. With a cuckoo in her hands, she walked up the stairs and faced the building. She took a couple of steps back then sprinted. She leaped over the gap and somehow the plan worked and she got on the other side safely. _Wow! I can't believe that actually worked! _

Setsuna got the remaining cuckoos and then talked to the cuckoo lady. "I brought back all of your chickens."

The lady looked relieved, "Oh, thank you! I have allergies so I get goose bumps when I touch them."

_Then why are you handling them? _Setsuna thought.

"Here you go. It's fine glass and should be helpful to you." The lady had given her an empty bottle.

"Whoa! This could be helpful!" Negi commented. "You could use this to store things and carry them around."

Setsuna made her way to the gate. There was a guard in her way, but Setsuna recognized him as the man who ordered the Keaton Mask the other day, "Hello sir. I have permission from the Princess of Hyrule to go up Death Mountain Trail and pay a visit to the Gorons."

At first he was silent and then he erupted with laughter. "_Wahahaha! _Who are you, Mr. Hero? _Wahahahaha!_"

Setsuna gritted her teeth, "Sir, listen to me. I _have _to get up this mountain!"

But the guard continued to laugh at her. When he caught his breath he said, "Ah...well, you seem equipped enough-HOLD IT. Your shield, that's not made of wood, is it? There's a shop in the Castle Market that sells shields for 80 rupees. They'll give you a special discount because you heard of it from me."

Setsuna outwardly groaned. She ran back to the Castle Market, ran to the store, ran out of the store into Hyrule Field because she didn't have enough money, ran back to the store and bought the shield, and ran back to the guard.

She panted as she showed him her new shield. "Now...will you please...let me…go?"

"Hmmm...okay!" The guard opened the gate and Setsuna was on her way.

Setsuna sprinted up the path, ignoring the giant spider monsters that leaped in her way. She felt as if she was late and felt the need to hurry this up. She continued up the path but stopped when she saw a rock rolling down at her. She tried to step out of the way, but the rock seemed to be following her! They collided with a small explosion. "_GAAAAAHHHHH!_" Setsuna flew into the air and landed face first into the dirt.

She sat up, rubbing her scraped up face. The rock next to her made some kind of a moaning sound. _What the? _Setsuna thought. _Rocks don't make sounds like that... Nor do they explode... _Setsuna shot up and drew her sword. She didn't know how hostile this rock creature was, but she wasn't willing to take any risks.

The rock sat up. Yes, _sat up. _The rock now looked like a small chubby man. _Rock monsters up on an active volcano? _Setsuna wondered.

The rock monster stood up, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry... I didn't see you there! I tried to transfer bombs to the Dondongo's Cavern to blow up the giant boulder in the way, but I couldn't make it... My people are starving to death because we can't get our main food source! I thought I could be the hero that solves the problem..."

"I'm sorry, but what _are _you?"

"You must be new to these parts. I am called a Goron. We are the rock eating people of Death Mountain. Our city is just up this path if you wish to visit."

Setsuna nodded in thanks and continued up the path. She was beginning to wonder if she would actually find this city when she saw a conveniently placed sign that said "Goron City here". She rolled her eyes and walked through the entrance.

The sight was amazing! It was literally a rock city. Rock slabs made up three different floors. She saw rock people similar to the one she saw on the path, but she can tell clearly that they were all weak with hunger.

Negi popped out of her hat. "Setsuna-san, this is pitiful...we have to help the Gorons!"

"I feel bad, too, Sensei, but we need to find the next Spiritual Stone." Negi gave her a tear filled look and made small whimpering sounds. "Alright! Alright! I'll try and see if I can help. Just stop looking at me like that!"

Setsuna saw a Goron nearby and decided to talk to him. "Um, hello. Can I have a word with your leader?"

"Big Brother shut himself up in his room saying 'I will not open up until I hear the song of the royal messenger!'"

"Maybe I can get him out?" Setsuna suggested.

The Goron shrugged. "Sure, but I don't see how an outsider like you can drag Big Brother out of his room."

Setsuna stood in front of the door and shuffled her feet. She didn't want to get dirt on this guy's floor. She took out her ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The music swept the entire floor. Some of the Gorons even had a sleepy look in their eyes. To Setsuna's surprise, the door actually opened! She put the instrument away and walked in.

_This man is huge! _Setsuna thought when she first laid eyes on who the Gorons called Big Brother.

"What the heck!" he boomed, "When I heard that song I thought that the King had finally sent his messenger, but your just a kid! Have I, the Goron boss Darunia really lost so much status to be disrespected like this!"

"Mr. Darunia, I am aware of our people's situation, but I am here for the-"

"Are you really aware of our situation?" he barked, "My people are starving! We are in danger of extinction! This is all because of that HIM! He wanted the Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, but when I refused to hand it over he sealed off the Dondongo's Cavern! But this is a Goron problem! We don't need help from outsiders!"

Setsuna tried to reason with him, but he only yelled at her. She gave up. This man was too proud to accept her help. Setsuna sighed. _Great, what do I do? _Setsuna, at that moment remembered Saria. Saria had told her to play Saria's Song whenever she wanted. _Well, it's worth a shot._

Setsuna pulled out her Ocarina and began to play. The melody of the forest filled the room and Setsuna felt much better as she felt her confidence returning to her. That's not the only thing that happened.

"That...that song..." she heard Darunia say, "I don't know why, but it just makes me want to...want to..." He spun around and shot a hand in the air. "_DANCE!_"

"Er, what?" Setsuna was stunned and speechless at the interesting sight before her. The mighty boss of the Gorons was dancing like a mad man right before her eyes! Darunia jumped and twirled with a silly grin on his face.

Just when Setsuna thought that this couldn't get any more awkward, Darunia spoke, "Oh! Oh, oh! Come on! Come on, come on, come on! _HOT! What a HOT beat! YEAAAH! WHOOOAA! YAHOOOO!_"

"Wow!" he said when he was finally done, "I feel so much better. I'm sorry for my rudeness. What was that you wanted? Oh, you wanted the Goron's Ruby, too? Well how about you go and beat the monster that lives in the cavern and prove yourself? Then we'll talk about the Stone. Oh, and here. I'm going to give you the Goron's Bracelet. It'll allow you to pick up Bomb Flowers and other heavy things."

Setsuna headed to the cavern. Earlier she had used the bracelet to blow up the giant boulder so now the entrance was free once more. Once inside she saw that she still couldn't get in. There was a slab of rock directly where the entrance was. She saw the bomb flowers growing nearby so she used them to blow up the slab.

"Finally, now that that's done, lets..." Setsuna trailed off. It suddenly got much hotter. The pools of magma were the reason why.

Negi was stunned, too. "I didn't know there were magma here... I wished they warned us! This is dangerous!"

"I know it is, but I already said that I would help." Setsuna gathered all of her courage and proceeded. Setsuna almost fell into the magma pools several times. Negi decided just to hide out in her hat. He didn't want to watch her fall.

Setsuna opened a door and found herself on a rock island. Many more similar islands dotted the magma pool. Suddenly, steel bars barred the doors. Negi came out of hiding, "Uh oh, this is never a good sign..." Setsuna quickly drew her blade. She knew that a fight was ensured.

Sure enough, two lizard monsters appeared daggers ready. They jumped onto different rocks, squawking as they moved. One of the lizards approached Setsuna alone. _So they want to fight one at a time. Fine by me. _Setsuna used her shield to block an attack. As soon as the lizard jumped back, she delivered a heavy blow to its side. The monster screamed in pain and jumped back onto another rock. "Get back here!" Setsuna called out, ready to follow it when the other lizard jumped onto her rock.

_So this is how you're gonna fight? Cowards._ Setsuna crouched down and stabbed this lizard in its belly twice. It howled with pain and jumped onto another rock. This went on one more time until she defeated both.

About an hour later she found a big treasure chest. "Open it, Setsuna-san!"

When she opened it she found a bomb sack. "Twenty bombs. That's pretty good!"

"Now you don't have to be dependent on only the bomb flowers, "Negi said.

The two kept moving until they were on top of the giant dondongo head that they had seen earlier. "Okay, this thing is creepy..." Setsuna said.

Negi flew over to a sign, "Setsuna-san! I think this sign wants us to blow up the dondongo's eyes!"

"Really? How am I supposed to do that?" She walked further onto the bridge and saw two spaces in the bridge right above the eyes, "Okay, that's how." Careful not to fall, Setsuna dropped a bomb into each eye. The explosion nearly knocked her off her feet.

"The mouth! It's opening!" Negi observed.

Setsuna carefully slid down and opened the door. One puzzle later, they arrived in a room with a lone treasure chest. Setsuna opened it and discovered more bombs. "More bombs? Am I supposed to blow something up?"

Negi flew to the middle of the room. "The ground over here is different from the rest. Maybe if you bomb this something may happen."

Setsuna took his advice and bombed the floor in question. The floor gave way and revealed a giant hole. Setsuna jumped into the hole and landed without injury into the ground. She glanced at the big magma pool next to her. "Great! More of these?"

"Set-setsuna-san..." Negi whimpered.

"I mean, I almost fell into these things, like, ten times!"

"Setsuna-san…" Negi said, a bit louder this time.

"I hope we're almost done with this place, 'cuz I'm sick of-."

_"Setsuna-san!" _Negi screamed.

"_What? _Oh shoot..." She had been so busy complaining that she had not noticed the giant dino monster a yard away from her. A deep growl rose from its throat and opened its gigantic mouth and roared into her face. A flew flecks of saliva spotted her face. She was stunned but not too stunned to move. She jumped to the edge of the magma pool as the beast curled up in a ball and began to move. It rammed into a wall, uncurled itself, and stomped after Setsuna.

Setsuna cautiously distanced herself from it. She tried to calculate a safe way to charge this thing. There was no sure safe way to do this. She pulled out her slingshot and took aim at it. It bounced right off.

"What are you doing?" Negi asked, "That was a wasted shot!"

"Hush! I wanted to see how thick its skin is." Setsuna ran up to it and quickly slashed its foot. _Clang! _"Shoot! It's thick!" The beast bent down and opened its mouth. Balls of fire formed in its mouth. Then, Setsuna had an idea. She took out a bomb from her bomb bag and tossed it into its welcoming mouth. He shut his mouth. The bomb went off and sent violent ripples throughout its body. _Here's my chance!_

Setsuna slashed and slashed and slashed as the beast howled with pain. It curled in a ball and rolled around uncontrollably. The beast rolled into the magma pit and sunk deeper and deeper into it until only its head stuck out. The pool hardened into a thick rock. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

"Come on, Sensei. Let's go get the Stone." Setsuna walked into the blue light and the next thing she knew she was in front of the cavern. "Okay, Negi-sensei. Now all we have to do is go back to the Goron City and get the Stone from Darunia."

She took a step forward, but then jumped ten steps back when a huge rock crashed right in front of her. Two more crashed to the left and right of her. The big on of the three sat up. It was Darunia himself!

Darunia had a huge grin on his face, "Good job, kid!" He patted her back, almost breaking her spine. "I can't believe you risked your life for us! Kid, I like you! How about we become Sworn Brothers? No ceremony is involved. It's just me saying thanks!" He raised his hands in the air and a red glow appeared. The light expanded and revealed the Spiritual Stone of Fire, "Here, you earned it."

Setsuna took the Stone. Negi floated around her, "This is great! Now all we need is the last one! Then we can go back to Konoka-san."

Setsuna smiled at the thought of her Kono-chan. "Yeah... Let's go!"

"Oh wait! Before you go, there's a fairy on the top of this mountain. She will surely power you up!"

Setsuna took his advice and headed up the mountain. She used her bombs to blow up boulders in her way. She ran up to a wall, thinking that this was a dead end. She brushed her hands on the wall. It felt rough, like she could grab a hold of it and climb up the wall. When she finished climbing, she saw another spot in the wall that she could possibly blow up. She did and discovered a cave. She walked in and surprised to see a fountain.

In front of the fountain was a Triforce symbol, "What am I supposed to do here?" Setsuna wondered out loud.

"Maybe you play that one lullaby song. It's gotten you pretty far. Why don't you try it?"

"Good idea!" She pulled out her ocarina and played the song. It was silent. Then, a feminine laugher rang out. Out of the fountain came Ayaka!

"_Ohohohohohoho! _I am the Great Fairy of Magic!"

"_WTF? Class Rep-san?" _Setsuna said, flabbergasted.

"Hello, young one!" Ayaka wore an 'interesting' outfit made out of leaves and vine. It did _not _do such a good job covering up. Setsuna's face burned red as her hands flew to her face. "I will grant you a new ability. It will allow you to discharge magic from your blade like never before. Receive it now!" A blue light engulfed Setsuna. She felt the warmth of the magic surround her. "Now when you're surrounded, you can spin and magic will make the attack stronger. When battle has made you weary, come and see me!" She disappeared, her laugher echoing in the cave.

Setsuna felt stronger than before! She felt ready to take on any challenge! She left, heading towards Lake Hylia.

END

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More soon!


	5. A Royal Pain

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I had half of it typed up then my other computer kicked the bucket. None of the characters are mine.

Edit: More editing…

A Royal Pain

It took Setsuna half a day to trekking on Death Mountain Trial to get back down to Kakariko Village. Setsuna took off her hat and Negi's head popped out. "Hey Sensei? Can you check our map? I don't really know where to find this lake."

Negi dug into the hat and pulled out a map. "Well…according to this map there is a much faster way to get to Lake Hylia."

"Really? That's a relief! Where's the shortcut?"

"It's nearby. A river outside of this village leads to a place called Zora's Domain and this map has it marked as a shortcut."

"Zora's Domain? What's a Zora?"

"Beats me. I guess we'll have to find out."

Setsuna followed the map up the river. "Wow… Look at this water, Sensei. It looks so clean!"

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh? What uh oh? I don't like those."

Negi floated over to where three boulders blocked their way. "We can't get by…"

"What? No! It's like someone went out of their way and placed these things here so no one else can get over there!"

"Calm down. Can't you just blow them up or something?"

Setsuna regained her cool and took a bomb out of her bomb bag. She ignited it and chucked it at the boulders. "Duck!" she called out to Negi. Negi flew over to her and ducked down in some nearby bushes. The bomb went off and to Setsuna's pleasure the boulders had been reduced to bits.

"That was pretty cool. The thing you just did."

Setsuna's head snapped towards the voice. "Who are you?"

A pudgy, pale man was sitting on the ground munching on whatever was in his bag. "Me? I'm just a guy lookin' to sell his Magic Beans. Business isn't doing so hot, though."

Setsuna leaned over and whispered in Negi's ear. "Magic Beans?"

Negi shrugged, "Don't look at me! I've never heard of it!"

"So what do they do?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" He took a colorful looking bean out of his bag. "You plant this bean in some soft soil. Like this," he patted the space next to him. "And that's it."

"That's it?" Setsuna asked, puzzled.

"What kind of plant does it grow into?" Negi asked.

The man shrugged. "I don't know. It takes seven years to grow."

"_Seven years?_ I don't have that kind of time!" Setsuna highly doubted that she would still be stuck here seven years from now.

"Well, you may be surprised. So, you wanna buy some?" Setsuna bought a bean and buried it in the spot next to him. "Thank you so much for your service."

Setsuna continued to follow the river until she reached a waterfall. She looked around for a way around it, but could find none. "Great. Dead end."

"Well actually, you can try playing that one lullaby. It's gotten you pretty far."

Setsuna pulled her ocarina out of her pocket and played Zelda's Lullaby.

"Setsuna-san! Look! The waterfall is splitting!"

Setsuna's mouth was agape with amazement. _I have the power to slice waterfalls in half… Sweet! _"Negi-sensei, there's an opening forming where the waterfall split. Follow me." Setsuna took a few steps back then ran at the new entrance at full speed. She leaped over the gap flawlessly. Negi was right on her heels.

"It looks dark in here," Negi commented. "Do you suppose this is some kind of cave inside the waterfall?"

"I don't know, Sensei." Setsuna walked through the darkness with her hands on both sides of the walls. _If I can't use my sense of sight then I'll use my sense of touch, _she reasoned.

The further she went the more she could see until she could finally see in front of her again. "Whoa… Sensei! You have _got _to see this!"

Negi had hid in Setsuna's hat so that they wouldn't lose each other. His cute face appeared from her hat. "Yes….?" Negi trailed off. Before them was a mini lake. Weird light blue beings were swimming and having a good time in the water. The walls seemed to glow from the reflection off of the water.

"Where are we?" Setsuna breathed.

As if on cue, one of the beings approached them. Setsuna looked at the being closely. He was indeed light blue, but also had some aqua blue markings on his skin. _His arms look a little strange… _Under further examination Setsuna realized that it had fins.

The creature bowed slightly, "Welcome to Zora's Domain, royal messenger. I'm sure that you want to speak to our king, King Zora. Please, follow me."

"I'm sorry, but not to be rude, what exactly _are _you?" Setsuna had to ask.

But he only smiled politely. "I am a Zora. We are a proud, aquatic race."

"I see… Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. I only hope that it remains like this forever." When they reached the king, the zora bowed and left the room. The king's room was large. The king, a much bigger fish than the rest, sat on a throne. There was a slab of rock between him and the entrance.

Setsuna walked on the rock slab and bowed, but the king only chuckled. "You don't have to bow to me, royal messenger, but I appreciate the gesture." Setsuna quickly straightened up, hot with embarrassment. "Tell me, does the messenger have a name?"

"My name is Setsuna. And this is my friend, Negi."

King Zora nodded. "So, what have you come for?"

"The princess of Hyrule sent me to collect Spiritual Stones. I already have two in my possession. I believe that the last one is here."

"You're right. We Zoras hold the Spiritual Stone of Water, but it's not here."

"_What? _I mean, excuse me?"

"You see, my daughter is the one who has it, but we can't find her anywhere! Oh, what has happened to my precious flesh and blood?"

"I'll help you find her, sir," Setsuna offered.

King Zora looked grateful. "You will? That's great! Thank you! As soon as you find her bring her back here so you can get the Stone."

Setsuna prepared to leave when she heard someone beckon her. "Hey you! Yes you! Wanna play a game?"

Setsuna approached him, "What kind of game?" she asked with mild suspicion.

"It's a diving game! I chuck rupees down the waterfall and you dive down and get them all. If you win, you get a great prize!"

"Nah, I'll pass."

But the Zora didn't take no for an answer. He suddenly pushed her and sent her falling into the water below.

Setsuna's head broke the surface. "_Hey!_"

"You're wasting your time!" the Zora called from the top of the waterfall. Setsuna figured that she might as well play his stupid game since she was already down there. When she collected all of the rupees she got back to where that punk Zora and Negi were waiting for her.

"You did it!" the Zora congratulated her.

"So where's my prize?" asked a soaked Setsuna.

The Zora made her hold out her hands, "Here you go!"

Setsuna examined it. "So…what is it?"

"It's a Zora's Scale. Stick it on your neck and you'll be able to hold your breath underwater for longer amounts of time. Not so useless, eh?"

Setsuna thanked the Zora and continued her search.

"Setsuna-san! Look!" Negi floated over to a spot in the water. "There's a hole under here. Maybe you should dive down there and see what's on the other side."

Setsuna told Negi to stay in her hat. Once she knew that Negi was safe, she dove under.

Setsuna broke the surface, her lungs demanded air. She took Negi out of her hat. Negi sat on top of her head. "So, where are we?"

Suddenly bubbles surfaced next to Setsuna. "Setsuna-san! That's gross!"

"That wasn't me!" A Zora's head randomly popped up, almost causing Setsuna to go under.

"Hello!" the Zora greeted them. "Are you looking for the princess, too? I figured that maybe she got swept up here because everything is eventually washed up in Lake Hylia."

Negi had gone ahead of Setsuna to look for more clues. "So all of these rivers and streams that I've seen lead here?" Setsuna asked. "I suppose that makes sense."

Negi called her and asked her to check out what he found. "There's something down there," he told her when Setsuna swam over.

Setsuna dove underwater to retrieve it. She swam to shore so she could take a better look. "It's an empty bottle-no wait! There's something inside." She uncorked the bottle and pulled out a letter.

"The classic letter in a bottle," said Negi with a small smile.

Setsuna read the letter. _Help! I've been swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu! Please help quickly! Don't tell my father._

Negi had read the letter with her. "Oh no! She got eaten!"

"Let's not quite jump the gun, okay? We found a clue on her whereabouts. Let's report this to King Zora." Setsuna swam through the underwater passageway and sprinted back to King Zora's room.

"Someone's in a hurry," King Zora commented. "Did you find anything?" Setsuna gave Negi the letter so Negi could deliver it to him. King Zora read the letter and reread it several more times. "Lord Jabu Jabu ate my daughter? Well, I suppose that's not a huge surprise… Lord Jabu Jabu has been a little green around the gills lately… I will let you go see him, but you need to take a fish as an offering."

Setsuna found fish in a shallow section of the water. "Gottcha!" Setsuna said in triumph. She ran back to the king who kindly got out of their way. King Zora scooted over almost one scoot every five seconds. Negi sighed and Setsuna decided to sit down. _This may take a while…_

*_Ten minutes later...*_

"Be safe and bring my daughter back!" King Zora said.

Setsuna quickly left through the new entrance before King Zora suddenly changed his mind. "What is that?"

Negi floated by her side, "I think that's Lord Jabu Jabu…"

"They worship a giant fish thing?"

"Setsuna-san, don't get distracted. Remember to give it the fish."

Setsuna took the bottle containing the fish and uncorked it in front of Lord Jabu Jabu. The fish slid out and flopped around on the ground.

"Eh?" Setsuna said when nothing immediately happened.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" Negi suggested.

But Lord Jabu Jabu wasn't asleep. In fact, he was very much awake and very _hungry._ Lord Jabu Jabu smelled the fish and opened his massive mouth to suck in the fish and anything else in its path. Unfortunately for young Setsuna and Negi, they were right in front of him.

Setsuna could feel the suction begin to pull her closer to Lord Jabu Jabu. She frantically looked for something to hold onto, but there was nothing nearby. Negi got behind her and tightly held onto her tunic. "Hang on, Sensei! I hope he doesn't chew his food!"

"NOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN! I HAV'NT LIVED YET! I STILL NEED TO FIND MY FATHER!" Negi wailed at the top of his lungs. No one could save them as they were picked up off of their feet and were eaten by the giant fish lord.

_Warm… I feel warm… So warm…_

"Set-Set…una…Setsuna-san! Get up! I think you're sleeping on a tongue thingy!"

Setsuna's eyes flew open and she felt the squishy ground. _Squishy? Grounds aren't squishy… OMIGAWD! _Setsuna jumped to her feet and wiped her tunic. "Eww… Aw geez! Where are we?"

"Lord Jabu Jabu ate us. Remember?" Setsuna looked around at the new environment. The ground was wet and soft and when Setsuna walked around it made a 'squish' sound. The wall seemed to move at once, like a heartbeat. Bubbles floated around seemingly harmless. _I'm not taking any chances with that, _Setsuna thought. _For all I know they're stomach acid bubbles. _

Negi retreated into Setsuna's hat saying that he would feel much more comfortable if he sat this one out. Setsuna was on her own. Setsuna drew her sword. This was new terrain and had no clue what could jump out at her next.

She continued on her way when she saw strange jellyfish-like creatures floating around. One must have spotted her because it was coming right at her. When it got close enough, Setsuna slashed at the creature. "Ha! Huh? _GAAAAAAAHHHH!_" The impact electrocuted her. Setsuna was flung off her feet and slammed against a wall. Her sword dropped at her side. _Sh-shoot…I'll have to avoid those guys… _

Setsuna could still feel her entire body tingle from the shock. The jellyfish was coming back, ready for more. Setsuna picked up her sword and fled. Negi peeked out from under her hat. "Wh-what was that? I felt that even up here!"

"This place is crazy! I've never fought electrocuting jellyfish before!" Setsuna slowed her pace down to a brisk walk.

"You can do it! Besides, the mission is to find King Zora's daughter. That can't be too hard."

"Yeah, but what if she was chewed up and not swallowed like we were? What if she's somewhere swimming in digestive acids and is being digested?" Setsuna could imagine a young girl sinking in bubbly acids with a single hand above the surface.

"Calm down! Geez… But you are right. Anything could have happened to her…"

Minutes passed. Setsuna walked into a room with several holes in the floor. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she were to fall. As random as the holes were, another thing caught her attention. A figure was kneeling by a hole. Setsuna walked closer and discovered that it was a girl. _Yes! I found her! _"Excuse me, miss?" Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder. "I was sent by your father to take you back home and…oh God…."

The girl turned around and Setsuna had five heart attacks. "Huh? _SEMPAI? _Is that really you? It's me, Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna turned pale when Tsukuyomi glomped her. Her surprisingly strong arms nearly crushed Setsuna. When she finally let go, Setsuna almost collapsed.

"Tsukuyomi-san? What are you doing here?"

She giggled, "I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Tsukuyomi gently cupped Setsuna's cheek. "So, you're my escort? That's soooo sweet!"

Setsuna slapped her hand away. "Do you know what the Spiritual Stone of Water is?"

"You mean the Zora's Sapphire? Uh, duh! I have it!" Setsuna almost jumped out of her skin with excitement. "But…that stupid fish thing swallowed it up! Me with it! So all this time I've been searching for it… Why does Sempai need it?" Setsuna explained to her the use of the Stones and why she needs them. Tsukuyomi pouted, "Hmph! Helping out that bitch again, are you?"

"Ojou-sama isn't a bitch!"

"Whatever… So you need it to save the world…" Setsuna saw that she was thinking. "I guess I can let you have it…but only if you come with me to find it."

"Sure! I can do that!"

"And you have to carry me and call me 'Tsuku-chan'!"

"_WHAT? NO WAY!_"

"Then no stone!"

Negi popped out of her hat and whispered in her ear. "Aw man… She's totally taking advantage of the situation!"

"I know. And what's worse is that I _have _to do it!" Setsuna whispered back. Then she said to Tsukuyomi. "Fine, I'll help you….Ts-Tsuku-chan…"

Tsukuyomi's eyes gleamed. "Good girl. Come on, stones can't find themselves-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_" Tsukuyomi had fallen into one of the holes.

Setsuna ran up to the hole trying to look in and see if she could find her, but she lost her footing and fell into the dark hole, too.

Setsuna landed on her butt, unharmed. She saw that Tsukuyomi was next to her but wasn't as lucky. Setsuna came to her side. "Um, are you okay?"

Tsukuyomi was up in her face, "No! I'm not okay! Why didn't you help me?"

"I wasn't expecting that," Setsuna said honestly.

"What kind of bodyguard _are _you? I had changed my mind about you carrying me, but now you have to!"

Setsuna groaned out loud. "No groaning! Now crouch down so I can climb on your back." Setsuna obeyed and winced as she hoisted Tsukuyomi onto her back.

_Omigosh she's HEAVY! _Setsuna thought. "But wait! I can't fight if I'm carrying you around!"

"Tough toenails!" she retorted. "You'll manage."

Setsuna continued through Lord Jabu Jabu's body with the parasite constantly nagging her and telling her to do. "What the heck are you doing?" or "You're going the wrong way!" and even "I should have done this myself!"

Setsuna tried with all her might to ignore her, but she felt like she was about to snap any second. The group had finally returned to the room with the holes in the floor. "Hold on tight. I'm gonna run for it," Setsuna warned Tsukuyomi. She felt her hands tighten around her neck, followed by a sigh. Setsuna tried not to wonder what thoughts were spinning through her head. _This girl's a super perv!_

Setsuna sprinted towards the other side of the room and tried to avoid falling into the holes to the best of her abilities. Her senses detected something to her left. She quickly jumped to her right and whatever she had sensed had fallen to the ground. Setsuna looked at it closely and saw that it was similar to the jellyfish she sees floating around. But it didn't move like the jellyfish did.

Setsuna decided to leave it alone, but Tsukuyomi thought otherwise. She ordered Setsuna to put her down. Setsuna obeyed, but her face turned white when Tsukuyomi approached the creature and poked at it with her foot.

"Tsukuyomi-san! What the hell are you doing?"

"That's Tsuku-chan to-." Tsukuyomi didn't finish her sentence. The creature trembled and to their surprise two razor sharp blades unfolded from under its body. Tsukuyomi jumped into Setsuna's arms. "Take me out of here!" she screeched.

Setsuna sprinted to the exit, but Tsukuyomi made it harder for her to run. The now armed creature literally right at her heels.

"Can't you run by yourself?" Setsuna panted. "I can't run any faster with you in my arms!"

"Then try harder!"

Setsuna opened the door leading to the next room and threw Tsukuyomi into the next room. Setsuna was right behind her and before the monster could get any further she shut the door in its face. Setsuna turned to her companion who was rubbing her bottom. "Um, are you okay?"

"No! I am not!"

"Okay, that's good." Setsuna allowed her to climb back on her back. Once Tsukuyomi was comfortable, Setsuna looked around the room. The room branched off into three sections. Directly in front of her three worm-like creatures slithered out of the holes they burrowed in the ground. Setsuna could see the sparks coming off of their bodies. She tried her best to walk around these.

Setsuna took the path on the right. This path branched off into two more paths. Tsukuyomi pointed to one of the paths. "What the heck is that thing?" In front of one of the doors was some kind of a tentacle thing. Setsuna couldn't get to the door because it blocked her way.

"I guess we'll have to go to the other door," Setsuna said. She went to the door, but the door was locked. "Great. Just great…," she complained. She stepped forward and jumped back when she heard a click. She looked down at her feet and saw a yellow panel. The door had unlocked when she stepped on it.

Setsuna opened the door and heard it lock behind her. She looked in front of her and was surprised at what she saw. _What is that? It looks like some kind of tongue-tentacle thing! _The monster was suspended on top of the ceiling and swayed back and forth. "It's all right," Setsuna told herself, "Remain calm-."

"_SHRIEEEEEEKKK!_" Tsukuyomi pounded on the door. "_I DON'T WANNA GET KILLED BY A GIANT WEENIE!_"

Setsuna turned her around and back handed her across the face. "Calm down!" Setsuna took her sword out from its sheath. "I'll handle this." Setsuna charged at the monster when it had settled down and slashed at it. Setsuna was hoping to see a giant gash where her sword had struck, but she saw no such thing. The monster got riled up again, swung back, and before Setsuna could jump back she was struck in the face. Setsuna was thrown back by the force and crashed into the wall behind her.

"Nnh…," Setsuna groaned as she got to her feet.

Negi peaked from under her hat. "Setsuna-san! I saw everything and I think I know how you can fight this thing!" Negi got out of her hat and flew towards the monster.

"Sensei, no! You're gonna get hurt!"

Negi had flown up to where the tentacle meets the ceiling. "It's okay! He can't reach me up here!" he called out. "I want you to use your slingshot and strike right where I am, okay?"

Setsuna nodded. She pulled her slingshot out of her pocket and took aim, careful not to accidently hit Negi. The nut sailed through the air and struck right where she wanted. The monster shrieked and contracted.

Setsuna avoided its attacks and hit the monster several more times before it cried for the final time and crumpled onto the floor. Tsukuyomi stood at Setsuna's side looking at the mess. "Yuck! Are you used to these kind of things?"

The mess faded away and revealed a treasure chest. Setsuna kneeled down in front of the chest and was about to open it when she heard Tsukuyomi comment. "Why are you touching that? That came from that…that…thing!" Setsuna ignored her and opened it. A bright light engulfed her as she pulled out the object.

Negi flew down to her. "What is it?"

Setsuna held it in her hands and examined it. "A boomerang?"

"That's random. What are you gonna do with it, Sempai?"

"I'm gonna keep it. It may become useful in the future."

The door had unlocked so they were free to leave the room. Once they left the room Tsukuyomi went over to another door. "Hey, wasn't that blocked off?"

Setsuna walked over to where Tsukuyomi was. "Yea, it was. Maybe it's because I fought that monster in the other room?" Setsuna opened the door and once again it looked behind them. The room was filled with those electric jellyfish they had encountered earlier. "Shoot! What the heck am I supposed to do?" Setsuna clenched her fists and felt the boomerang in her hand. _That's it!_

Setsuna threw her boomerang at one of the jellyfish. The jellyfish shook and dissolved into the air. Setsuna continued to attack all of the other jellyfish in a similar manner and got the same results.

Setsuna continued through the dungeon. She fought more of the tentacle monsters and cleared all of the doors. At last she could go to the section in the middle. She opened this door and was face to face with another tentacle creature. She swiftly defeated it. Tsukuyomi jumped back onto her back and asked, "There's no more tentacle things up here. So what door was this one blocking?"

"I think I remember seeing one back on that floor with all of the holes. If we can fall into the right one then we can go somewhere new." Setsuna responded.

Setsuna went to the room with the holes in the floor. She racked her brain to remember which one had previously been blocked. She approached one of the holes. "I'm gonna jump. Get ready, okay?"

"Are you sure this is the right one?"

"Positive," Setsuna lied. Setsuna walked closer to the hole and took the plunge. Seconds later her feet hit the ground. Setsuna looked around. She had found the right hole.

"Sempai, the door's right behind you."

Setsuna felt a surge of hope as she opened the door. There on a platform was the Spiritual Stone of Water! Tsukuyomi jumped off her back. "There it is! The Stone! I finally found it!" Tsukuyomi began to run up to the platform.

Setsuna tried to stop her. "Wait! Tsuku-chan!" _Ew, I can't believe I just said that…_

But Setsuna's warning was too late. Tsukuyomi got onto the platform and grabbed the Stone. She held it above her head and jumped up and down. "Look Sempai! I got it!" Suddenly the platform shook and rose above the ground into a hole in the ceiling. "_WHAAAT? AN OCTOPUS?_"

"Tsukuyomi?" The door closed behind her and the platform descended to the ground. The platform wasn't empty nor was Tsukuyomi on it. An octopus monster was on the platform. It jumped in front of Setsuna and turned its back on her.

"Never show your back to the enemy!" Setsuna drew her sword and struck its back. The monster merely shook her off and headed in the other direction.

Negi popped out from under her hat again. "Did you see that spot on his back? I bet that's his weak point. Hit that and you're good!"

"But hit it with what?"

Negi slapped his forehead. "Haven't you noticed that the item you get in the dungeon helps you the whole way through?"

Setsuna thought about this. "I feel stupid… Now I know how Asuna-san feels."

"Deal with that later. Deal with this now."

Setsuna focused her attention to the monster. Its back was still to her. Setsuna took out her boomerang and aimed at the spot on its back. It grunted and turned to face Setsuna and charged at her. Setsuna couldn't get out of the way, the monster was taking too much space. She took out her shield as they made contact. She managed to strike the monster several more times with her boomerang before she ran out of energy. When she delivered the final blow the octopus monster shriveled up and died.

The platform lowered so that it was available once more. Setsuna hopped onto it and the platform rose up to where she had seen Tsukuyomi disappear. When she got to the top, however, Tsukuyomi was not there.

"Great," Setsuna said to herself, "I lose the Stone _and _Tsukuyomi!"

"We gotta hurry! Who knows what is happening to her!"

Setsuna ran out of the room. Ten minutes later she came across a door larger than the others. "I guess it's the boss room." _I hope she's in there. _Setsuna opened the door.

Setsuna walked into darkness. She could hardly see Negi in front of her. Then the darkness gradually lightened up. Setsuna could finally see around the room and immediately she wished that she couldn't.

"What _IS _that?" Negi asked.

"It looks like an organ…"

The "organ" was creating its own electricity and it looked like it had its own pulse. It had jellyfish-like creatures that were drawn to it and they stuck onto the 'organ'. The electricity crackled through the air and the beast began to make its way towards Setsuna.

"Negi! In my hat, now! One touch from this thing will kill you!"

"But what if this is Lord Jabu Jabu's heart or some other important organ? You could kill him!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. In the hat _NOW_!" Negi withdrew to her hat. Setsuna jumped out of the way before the creature could shock her. Setsuna wasn't going to take any chances with her sword; she didn't want to make any physical contact whatsoever! Instead she pulled out her boomerang. _I can still do damage without attacking directly. _

The creature dispatched the jellyfish from its body and they floated in her direction. She easily destroyed the jellyfish, leaving the main body open. Setsuna kept her distance and threw it at the creature. The creature sank into the floor about halfway. The sparks she had seen were gone. She realized that this was her chance to get in some real sword action. Setsuna did multiple side slashes until she felt the ground shake. She jumped back just in time for the creature to come out of the ground and with more jellyfish.

The jellyfish were connected to the creature by ropes of electricity that made them swing around the main body. _Okay, this is dangerous! _She continued to throw her weapon until it found an opening and the creature collapsed once more. She couldn't reach it, though, because the jellyfish were scattered everywhere. She would have to take them out first.

Setsuna threw her boomerang and took out three in one throw. Soon the room was clear of the threat. The creature was back up and spinning again, but this time it had no protection. Setsuna threw her weapon at it and it went back down again. Setsuna sensed that it was time to end this. She sprinted to the creature and with a strong thrust she stabbed it right in its center.

It howled and screamed in agony, flailing about, trying to get away. Setsuna pulled her blade out of its body and backed up. The monster bled and howled. Its body began to swell until its body couldn't take it anymore. The organ monster exploded. Pieces of bloody flesh rained down on Setsuna who backed up even further to avoid more of the spray.

Negi lifted the brim of her hat. "Um, okay, that's gross. At least it's over."

Setsuna let out a sigh of relief. "I hope so!"

A beam of blue light shone next to them. A figure was in the light. "Sempai!"

"What? Tsukuyomi?"

"That's 'Tsuku-chan'! Where were you? I was so scared!"

Setsuna stepped into the light. "I was fighting monsters. Where were you?"

"I was waiting for my brave sempai to return." She gave Setsuna a teary eyed look. "Were you worried…?"

"No."

Tsukuyomi faked a look of pain. "You're so cold!"

The beam of light flashed so that Setsuna couldn't see anything. The next thing she knew she was standing on a log in Zora's Fountain. "Thank God I'm out!" Setsuna said.

Tsukuyomi glomped her. "I know, right? It feels so good to see the sun!"

Tsukuyomi had caused Setsuna to lose her balance and fall into the water. Her head broke the surface and Setsuna coughed. "Don't do that!"

Tsukuyomi swam closer to Setsuna, making her feel uncomfortable and involuntarily blush. "Oh, sempai…you're so cute when you blush…"

"Um, yeah… Hey, about the Stone…"

Tsukuyomi sighed. "I know… That's the only reason why you saved me… I was told to give the Spiritual Stone of Water, also known as the Zora's Sapphire, to the one I'm going to marry. I guess you can call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!"

Setsuna felt like a stone dropped in her stomach.

Once they swam out of the water Setsuna received the Zora's Sapphire. Negi bounced up and down. "Yes! We finally have all three! Now we can go take them to Konoka-san and save the world!"

Setsuna smiled and put the Stone in a special pouch she had kept the other two Stones in. She politely bowed to Tsukuyomi. "Thank you so very much."

Tsukuyomi blushed, "Aw… You don't have to be so formal to your future wife!"

"About that…"

She ignored her, "And you know what engaged couples do, right?" Tsukuyomi puckered her lips and closed her eyes. "They kiss."

Setsuna awkwardly laughed, "Kiss? Of course, Tsuku-chan!"

"I'm waiting."

"Yup! Here I go!"

Tsukuyomi waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally she opened her eyes to see that her sempai had disappeared. Her smiled transformed into a deadly frown. "Setsuna Sakurazaki! You. Will. _PAY!_"

Setsuna was practically skipping through Hyrule Field. Negi flew at her side. "Setsuna-san, maybe it was kinda, you know, rude to leave Tsukuyomi-san like that."

"Sensei, you may not have understood the situation because you are ten, but I will make it up to her. Somehow… Well, whatever! We're on our way to Kono-cha-I mean, Ojou-sama! I feel great!" Setsuna picked up the pace. _I can't wait to see Kono-chan! I wonder if she'll like the Bunny Hood Negi-sensei and I have for her._

Setsuna started to run, "Negi-sensei! I'm gonna beat you there!" Setsuna ran over the hill and slipped on the grass. "Oops…" Setsuna's eyes grew wide.

Negi flew next to her, out of breath, "Huff…I can't fly that fast! Hey, why did you stop?"

Setsuna was up on her feet, "Sensei! The castle!" The castle was off in the distance, but an orange glow surrounded the area. Black smoke rose into the sky. _Hyrule Castle is on fire!_

END

Once again, end means end of chapter. Sorry if you disagree with some of the scenes. It's not like I was playing the game as I go through the temple. It was a fun chapter to write and I'll have more coming :3.


	6. Destiny

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of The Legend of Konoka. It begins the adult portion of the story so for all of you who have played the game it's time to get excited. Hopefully I'll be able to focus on this fan fiction more since I'm done with the other one. I own NO ONE!

Edit: This is the last chapter that needs editing. After this, every chapter that comes after is new.

Destiny

As Setsuna sprinted closer to Hyrule Castle marketplace she could make out the orange flames. Black smoke rose several feet into the air and the sky grew dark. _At this rate I'll never make it in time! I'll have to fly over there! _Setsuna skidded to a stop and concentrated on her wings concealed in her back.

"Setsuna-san! Look!" Negi said before her wings sprouted.

Setsuna stopped her wings. The drawbridge was being lowered down. Running onto the drawbridge on a white horse were two figures. The horse was approaching fast in her direction so Setsuna had to jump out of the way or get trampled. As Setsuna jumped out of the way she made eye contact with one of the riders for a split second. This girl had long chocolate brown hair…

Setsuna's eyes grew wide. "_Ojou-sama?_"

Konoka grimly smiled. She quickly turned and threw something back in Setsuna's direction. The object sailed through the air and landed in the moat with a faint splash. Setsuna watched the white horse fade into the distance with dismay.

Negi flew to her side. "Well at least we know she's safe."

Suddenly another horse galloped out of the marketplace. "Damn! I lost them!" said the man on the horse. Setsuna had recognized this man but now she could get a better look at him. He was indeed tall, sinister looking man with white hair and a bored expression on his face.

_Wait…I know him! _"Fate…" Setsuna growled his name.

Fate looked around for the one who spoke his name. At last he looked down at Setsuna. "Ah, swordswoman. I see that you were also sucked into this new world."

"What are you doing here, Fate?" Setsuna demanded. She got up and pulled her sword from its sheath.

Fate waggled a finger at her. "No no. In this world I am called Gannondorf."

"I won't call you shit!" Setsuna leaped at Fate.

Fate twisted his mouth into some sort of evil grin. "You want a piece of me? Well here you go!" He extended out his hand. A purple ball of energy formed in the palm of his hand and shot Setsuna. It struck her squarely in the stomach and threw her back. Setsuna crashed onto the ground.

She rolled over and couched up a good amount of blood. "Ugh…," she groaned.

"This is the new power that this world has granted me," Fate sneered. "If you don't mind, will you tell me which direction the white horse rode off to?"

"I-I'll never tell you…"

Fate shot at her with another energy ball. The ball missed and struck her sword which she had dropped. Setsuna watched as her trusty sword melted away.

"You fool. You should know better than to defy your future lord. May we meet again, swordswoman!" Fate snapped the reins and his horse surged forward.

Negi watched him go. "That bastard… How'd he wind up here?"

Setsuna struggled to her feet. She felt utterly defeated and hopeless. She looked down at the melted metal that was once her sword and sighed. _Ojou-sama…I let you down…_

"Setsuna-san. All's not totally lost. What was that thing that Konoka-san chucked in the water?"

Setsuna remembered that her Ojou-sama _had _thrown something. She raced down to where she had seen it sink and dived in. She couldn't see so she had to feel her way around the bottom. Seconds later she felt something brush against her hand. She grabbed it and quickly broke the surface. She swam over to Negi and climbed out.

"So what is it?" Negi asked.

Setsuna examined the blue object. It felt smooth and wet in her hands. "I think it's another ocarina." She put the mouth piece to her mouth and everything went white. Setsuna found herself in a large chamber-like room with a giant door and an altar at the end of the room. In front of the altar was Konoka. She was clutching the same ocarina Setsuna had found.

Konoka's voice rang in her ears: _By the time you find this I will no longer be here to show you what to do… All I can leave behind is the Ocarina of Time and this melody…_

The Konoka in front of her put the ocarina to her lips and played a song. The music felled the chamber. Setsuna took out the Ocarina of Time and played along with her. When Konoka finished she smiled at her and said: _Come to the Temple of Time, place the Spiritual Stones onto the altar, and play this song. There you will find the key. _

Setsuna saw another flash of white then found herself back with Negi. "Setsuna-san? Are you okay? You kinda zoned out there."

Setsuna blinked. "I know what I have to do now!" She turned around and sprinted off to the Temple of Time. Setsuna explained what she had seen to Negi on the way there.

"So this vision told you what to do?" Negi asked. They had reached the temple in record time.

"Yeah. I hope this vision hadn't lied to me or anything." Setsuna walked into the temple and was surprised at how big it was. _It's just like what I saw in the vision. _Setsuna walked up to the altar and took out the Stones she had worked so hard to collect. She placed them in the little stands on the altar. Once the Stones were in place she played the song that Konoka had taught her.

The ground under her began to shake. Setsuna looked around nervously. "So, are you _sure _that the vision didn't lie to you?" Negi asked.

"I'm not so sure at this point, Sensei!"

The giant door with an interesting engraving began to open up. When the shaking stopped Setsuna cautiously walked into the room that was hidden behind the door. The room was dark except for a lone light that shone onto something in the middle the room.

Negi flew ahead of Setsuna. "Setsuna-san! Come over here! There's a sword over here!"

Setsuna caught up with Negi and confirmed that there was indeed a sword in a pedestal. Setsuna admired the clean, sharp blade and its beautiful indigo hilt. Against all better judgment Setsuna gripped the hilt.

"Set-Setsuna-san? What do you think you are doing?"

"I need a new sword."

"But that doesn't mean you just take that one!"

Setsuna ignored him. She pulled on the sword, shocked at how easily it came out with her. She pulled the blade out all the way and was engulfed in light.

Setsuna's head felt fuzzy. She tried to open her eyes, but something prevented her from waking up. She gave into the strong desire to go back to sleep…

Setsuna heard a voice call out to her. She peeked through half open eyes and they immediately flew open. She was standing on a floating light blue platform. There were several more of these platforms floating around in this space. "Where the hell am I?" Setsuna wondered aloud.

She sensed that she wasn't the only person around. She turned to see who else was with her. Her jaw flew open when she saw who it was. Dressed in a golden robe was Satsuki Yotsuba, Mahora's best chef.

"What are _you _doing here?"

Satsuki pointed at Setsuna. "What? Whoa!" Setsuna looked down at herself and discovered that her body had changed.

Negi flew out of her hat. "Setsuna-san! You got bigger! You grew up!"

It was true. Setsuna had grown at least another foot. Her face was still the same, but her eyes were sharper, more mature. Her limbs were longer and more muscular. "How long was I here?" Setsuna asked. Her voice startled her. It had gotten just a tad deeper than the voice she was used to having.

"…."

"What's that? I don't belong here? Well duh! And neither do you!"

"…."

"You say you're a sage and that the other sages are trapped?"

Satsuki nodded.

"Sigh…I need to save them, don't I?"

"…"

"It's my duty as the Hero of Time to rescue the sages and work with them so that I can defeat Fa-I mean Gannondorf? My destiny?"

"It sounds like our adventure has a part two, Setsuna-san," Negi commented.

"Yeah…looks like you're right."

Satsuki raised her hands above her head and a ball of light appeared. The light morphed into a coin-like object. She handed it to Setsuna.

"So I also need to collect these Medallions from the sages I save so I can grow more powerful?"

Satsuki nodded.

Setsuna gripped the Medallion in her hands. "Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I? You can count on me!"

Setsuna opened her eyes and found herself back in the Temple of Time. The strange sword she had picked up was in her hands and she was still in her grown-up body. Negi flew towards the door and Setsuna was about to trail after him when she sensed someone behind her. She snapped her head so that she could glance behind her. She was right. Someone was there. Setsuna turned all the way around so that she could confront the person.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Setsuna demanded.

The stranger stepped forward. He wore cloth wrappings around his head, covering his hair and his mouth. His brown hair stuck out of the wrappings and covered one eye. The other eye was exposed and Setsuna could see that his eye was a deep chocolate brown. As for his clothes he wore dark blue pants. His sleeves matched his pants. What he wore over his shirt was white with frayed edges. It had a symbol of an eye with a tear drop under the eye.

He spoke. "My name? I am called many names, but you can call me Sheik." Sheik looked at Setsuna up and down. "Yes, you do look very much like the Hero of Time…"

"Do you know anything about the first sage's whereabouts?" Setsuna asked him.

Sheik nodded. "I do. The sage is a girl I'm sure you know. She went into the Forest Temple, but even as well equipped as you are now you can't enter the temple. Now Set-chan, er, I mean Setsuna…if you trust me you will go to the graveyard in Kakariko Village. There you will find item you need."

Setsuna decided to heed his words and head off to Kakariko Village. Once outside of the Temple of Time she turned to Negi and asked. "Is it just me or was that Sheik person a bit…familiar?"

Negi shrugged. "I don't know…I've never seen him before, but he was the most feminine guy I've ever seen!"

Setsuna nodded. "Totally."

Setsuna walked into the marketplace, but it wasn't a marketplace anymore. The buildings were broken down, there was debris in the street, and creepy looking beings were slowly making their way towards the two.

"_ZOMBIESSSS!_" Negi shrieked.

Setsuna drew her sword, but it was too late. One of the zombies grabbed her from behind and started to suck on her. Setsuna started to feel weak. "Sensei! It's sucking the life out of me! _Help!_"

But Negi was paralyzed with fear. "Oh my Lord! _Humping _zombies!"

The zombie let go. Setsuna took this opportunity to swing her sword at the zombie, taking off its head. Setsuna stuffed Negi in her hat and fled. She didn't stop running until she was out in Hyrule Field. Once she felt that she was safe she let Negi out of her hat.

Negi floated out of her hat and looked around. "This doesn't look like it used to…"

"You're right…" Setsuna looked at the dark ominous sky and wondered. _What had happened while I was gone?_

END

There you go! The real quest officially begins NOW.


	7. til the Cows Come Home

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been a while. In fact, it's been two years. Negima's over and everything…ew. But this fan fiction shall be FINISHED! Dang, I probably have a new audience and everything… oh well. I OWN NOTHING.

'till the Cows Come Home

Setsuna gazed at the dark, dead field in front of her. Everything had completely changed while she was gone. Setsuna fell to her knees. "I can't believe that all of this has happened…"

Negi fluttered to her side to comfort her. "This wasn't your fault, Setsuna-san. It was Fate's, I mean, Gannondorf, I mean-GAH! You know what! We know him as Fate. His name is Fate!" Negi took a deep breath and said, "We can change all of this. We can save this world!"

Setsuna got to her feet. "You're right!" Setsuna took the Light Medallion out of her pocket to examine it. "I have one Medallion. I just need five more. I can do this!"

"Yeahhh!" Negi cheered her on. "Let's do this!"

Setsuna, all pepped up, took off charging into the field. Several minutes later she stopped and asked, "Wait…where exactly am I supposed to go?"

Negi flew up past Setsuna's head to look around. Something caught his eye and he flew back to Setsuna. "Setsuna-san! There's this dark haze surrounding that ranch. Maybe we should go check it out."

Setsuna nodded and headed in the direction that Negi pointed to. Once she walked through the gates, the atmosphere shifted. Everything felt dark and depressing. Even the horses seemed sad. Setsuna looked around at the sight before her and wondered aloud, "What happened here?"

"Maybe Fate did something here, too," Negi suggested.

Setsuna grew angry. Angry that she didn't stop this. Angry that Fate swept in and took over this world. "Damn that Fate," she muttered under her breath.

"How dare you say the great Fate's name in vain?" Setsuna turned and saw a man with wild eyebrows and a mustache to match step out from behind the barn. He was dressed up like a big shot and had an air of arrogance about him. "The great Fate gave me this ranch. Without him I, Ingo, couldn't have brought out the full potential of this ranch!"

Setsuna pointed at the horses in the corral. "Your animals look terrible! I can tell that you're a horrible man. If you're one of Fate's followers then you're an enemy of mine." Setsuna pulled out her new sword out of its sheath and pointed it at Ingo.

Ingo sneered. "Now now. Don't be so violent. I'm a fair man. Around here we settle things a different way." He moved her sword out of the way with his finger. "How about a wager?"

Setsuna slid her sword back into its sheath. "What kind of wager?" she asked.

Negi popped out of her hat. "Setsuna, don't do it!" he warned. "This man is surely a swindler!" But was ignored.

"How about a race around the corral? First one to the finish line wins. If I win I get fifty rupees and I get to keep the ranch."

"And if I win?"

Ingo laughed out loud. Clearly he thought he would win. "If you win I have to give you fifty rupees and I'll leave the ranch." He laughed some more. "Hell, I'll even give you my best horse!"

Setsuna smirked. "You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"Well of course," said a smug Ingo. "After all, I always win."

Ingo led Setsuna over to the corral and brought over two horses. One looked fit and strong while the other one…

"The hell?! You're making me race on a donkey?!" Setsuna exclaimed when Ingo handed her the reins.

"Well of course! I'm not going to ride an ass! I'm not about that life," Ingo said as he mounted his horse.

Setsuna grumbled as she awkwardly got onto her donkey. Negi flew over to the starting line with a checkered flag. "Alright you two. I want a fair, clean race. Got it?" he added with a glance at Ingo. Ingo, in return, batted his eyelashes as if to say that he was totally innocent. "On your marks. Get set. _GO!_" Negi waved the flag and the two took off. Ingo was speeding down the track while Setsuna was moving at the speed of snail.

"Go! Move! _Come on you damn donkey!_" But the donkey moved no faster.

Negi fluttered to Setsuna. "Hurry Setsuna-san! He's almost half way there!"

"I'm trying, but it's kinda hard when you're going this slowly!" Suddenly the light bulb went on in Setsuna's head. She went through her pockets. During her stay in Hyrule she had found some pretty interesting things laying around. Finally she found what she was looking for and pulled out a carrot from her pocket.

"A carrot?" said a puzzled Negi.

Setsuna tied the carrot to the end of some stick she picked up and waved it in front of the donkey's face. At once the donkey speed up like a rocket during takeoff. "Yeah! Get the carrot!" Thanks to the 'extra motivation', Setsuna was almost caught up with Ingo. "Ha_haa_! I'm gonna win, Ingo!" she shouted at him when they were almost next to him. "Then I'm gonna kick your ass outta here!"

"That's what you think!" Ingo shouted back. Then he did the most dishonorable thing one could ever do during a horse race. He cut off Setsuna and her donkey was forced to slow down so it wouldn't crash into him.

"You _dick_!" Setsuna exclaimed while Ingo let out a hoarse laugh. Whenever she would try to go around him Ingo would just cut her off again. By now Setsuna's donkey was out of energy and began to slow down. "No, no, no!"

"And the winner is…," Negi waved the flag. "...sigh. Ingo…"

Ingo leapt off his steed. "Yes! I woooon!" he cheered.

"You cheated!" Setsuna cried.

"Well now, I bet you've learned something today. Don't bet with the bad guys. Fork over the fifty rupees that I've earned and get lost!"

Setsuna threw a purple rupee at him. "I'll be back! I can't let you stay here and hurt these animals anymore!"

"Try as many times as you'd like. You'll never take this ranch from me!"

Setsuna walked away and made sure that she was out of sight. Then she used her wings to fly on top of the barn. "What's the plan now?" Negi asked. "Are you really going to challenge him again? He'll just cheat again."

"Yeah you're right," Setsuna sighed. "But I can't leave things like they are now. I have to get these animals out of here."

"So what are you going to do?"

Setsuna thought for a moment and said, "I'm going to set them free. When nightfall hits I'm going to get them out of here."

"Setsuna-san I don't know if that's going to work… And is it really worth it?" Negi asked, but Setsuna didn't answer.

_I at least have to do something. _Setsuna thought. _I'm in this crazy world for a reason. _It didn't take long for it to get dark. The lights in the house that Ingo had gone in were out. Setsuna sat up and stretched. "All right. Let's do this." She jumped off of the roof and headed towards the door. But something stopped her. She could hear something coming from the corral.

"What do you think that is?" Negi asked from under her hat.

"I have no idea, but it's worth checking out." As she walked closer to the corral, she could hear more clearly that it was someone singing. _Why is someone out this late? And I never noticed another person on this ranch. I thought it was just Ingo. _More cautious now, she crept closer to see a girl in the moonlight. She ducked down behind the fence. Setsuna was close enough to see her. She was an older girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen, with long reddish hair that took a silver color in the moonlight. Next to her was something she could not make out as clearly. Setsuna couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen this girl before.

Negi saw her, too. He came out from under her hat to say, "Hey, haven't we seen this girl before?"

"Sensei!" Setsuna whispered. "Get back under my hat immediately! She'll see you!"

But it was too late. The girl had already seen Negi's glow. Startled, she got up. "Who's there?" The other figure got up, too. From what Setsuna could tell was that it was some sort of large dog. The dog crouched in a defensive position and began to growl. "Wait. Easy boy. It's not Ingo." The girl stepped closer to Setsuna. "Wait…you're that Fairy Boy, aren't you?"

Setsuna blushed with embarrassment. "Um, well…I guess. But my name is Setsun-." The girl glomped Setsuna before she could finish her sentence.

"It's me, Malon! Do you remember me, Fairy Boy?" Setsuna could tell that Malon was very glad to see her.

"Yes, I remember you." Setsuna couldn't help but smile.

"Oh!" Malon said as if she remembered something. "This is my animal friend, Kotaro. Now it might be strange, but he talks and-."

It was Setsuna's turn to interrupt. "_Kotaro-kun_?!" she said, shocked.

"Yeah it's me, Setsuna-neechan." Kotaro stepped closer to Setsuna.

"_Kota-kun!_" exclaimed Negi. "Why are you in your beast form?"

Kotaro laughed. "And why are you a fairy?"

Negi puffed his cheeks. "It's not my fault! This is what this world changed me to!"

Kotaro scratched behind his ear with his hind paw. "I know what you mean. Ever since I got here I've been in my beast form and I can't change back! No one likes me and I keep getting junk chucked at me!"

Malon was surprised. "So you're all from Kota's world?" she asked. "He's been telling me about his world and how he doesn't know how to get back."

Setsuna and Negi told Kotaro and Malon about their adventure so far. "And now we have to collect these Medallions," Setsuna took it out to show them. "And once we collect all of them and free the sages, we can beat Fate. And I think after that we can go home."

Kotaro nodded slowly. "Count me in! I wanna help so that we can get home as soon as possible."

"Say Kota-kun," Negi said. "How did you end up here?"

"Well, I woke up one morning and found myself out in the middle of a field as a dog. I tried to change back, but I couldn't. I saw a village nearby and tried to ask for help. I guess the sight of a giant talking dog freaked them out because the villagers started to throw stuff at me and men were attacking me! I was hurt pretty bad. I limped out of there and blacked out by the ranch. When I woke up I was in a barn and Malon-neechan was sitting next to me. She had treated my wounds and everything! I hide out during the day, but at night I come see her. She's lonely here".

"I'm sorry," Setsuna said. "What happened to the ranch, Malon?"

Malon had a sad look in her eyes, but answered Setsuna's question. "One day a man by the name of Fate came to Lon Lon Ranch. He demanded horses for him and his men. My father, Talon, refused and said that he'd never help an evil man like him. Fate..," Malon sniffled. "Fate just laughed. He had his monsters chase Daddy off the ranch and threatened to kill him if he ever came back. I saw all of this from behind the barn." Malon wiped a tear. "I wish I could have done something, but I was a kid. I didn't know what to do."

Negi flew over to Malon and tried to reassure her. "It's ok, Malon. It was probably best for you to not get involved."

"Yeah… Then after dealing with my dad, he forced Ingo to give him the horses. Then he said that he would be back every year for more horses and we had to raise more or else he'd kill us. The first year Ingo and I did as we were told. What else would we do? But then on the fourth year, we didn't have enough horses. That year we had a food shortage and some of our horses didn't make it. Fate came back and was outraged that we didn't have enough horses. We tried to explain, but Fate didn't care. He had decided to kill us. Ingo pleaded for his life. He promised that next year he would have better, stronger horses and that he would serve Fate. Fate liked this idea and let us live. But ever since then, Ingo had become so cruel… He would whip and beat the horses. I tried to stop him, but he would to the same to me… So I've been stuck here."

"That's some story," Negi said sadly. "I'm so sorry…"

Malon's story struck Setsuna hard. _If it's this bad here, it must be bad elsewhere! I have to do something! _"Malon, I promise I'll free you from this."

Malon smiled. "Thank you, Setsuna."

"Wait. No more Fairy Boy?"

Malon shock her head. "No, I think I like Setsuna better."

"After all," Kotaro added, "I think Negi is the real Fairy Boy!"

"I am not!"

Malon laughed then suddenly stopped. "Wait, I have an idea! You lost to Ingo because you rode a donkey, right?"

Setsuna sighed. "Ugh. Don't remind me."

"Well, maybe you could ride Kota!" Malon said excitedly. "Ingo has gotten so cocky that I bet he'll think that he'll still be able to beat you even while you're riding a giant dog."

Setsuna pondered the idea for a moment. "You know…that could just work! But do you _really _think that Ingo's that cocky?"

"Trust me. He is."

Negi bounced up and down. "This is great! We're gonna free the ranch!"

Malon smiled. "Whenever I want to see Kota I sing this song that my mother sang for me when she was still around. He usually comes running whenever I do." Malon sang softly. It was the song she was singing earlier. Setsuna pulled out her ocarina and played along. Even Kotaro howled along, too.

The next morning Setsuna woke up on the barn. She hopped off and walked towards the corral where Malon was tending to the horses and Ingo was bossing her around. When Ingo caught sight of Setsuna, a smug smile spread across his face. "Well, look whose back. Ready to lose again?"

Setsuna ignored his taunt. "I want a rematch. And this time _I'm _going to win."

"Ha! I'd like to see that. Malon! Bring me my horse! And bring this girl her donkey."

"Wait! Would you mind if I raced on my own steed?" Setsuna asked.

Ingo snorted. "It doesn't matter if you raced on a dragon! I'm still gonna win!"

"Alright. If you say so." Setsuna pulled out her ocarina and played the new song she learned last night. Seconds later, Kotaro came bursting though the ranch. He looked bigger in the sunlight. His fur black and spikey. His paws huge and powerful.

Ingo broke out laughing. "Nice cat yah got there! _WAHAHAHAHAA!_"

"I'm a dog, not a cat!" growled Kotaro, but he was ignored.

This time Malon was the one with the checkered flag, Negi perched on her shoulder. "Racers! Mount your steeds! On your marks. Get set," she waved her flag. "_GOOOO!_"

They took off. Setsuna had made an early lead. Ingo was throwing swears at her back while she and Kotaro were whooping with joy. Kotaro had made sure to kick back plenty of dirt back into Ingo's face. From the finish line Malon and Negi cheered them on. In record time, they crossed the finish line while Ingo was still yards behind. "And the winner is Setsuna!"

Setsuna jumped off Kotaro and high fived everyone. Ingo ran up to them steaming. "_HOW COULD YOU WIN! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"_

"Sorry Ingo. Maybe you shouldn't bet with the good guys. I believe you owe me fifty rupees." Ingo grumbled as he gave Setsuna her money. "A deals a deal. Get the hell out of here and never come back."

Ingo looked outraged. Suddenly, his face took on this eerie calm look. "Alright, alright. You win. I guess I should get going now." Malon cheered, but Setsuna sensed something was off.

As Ingo walked towards the gate, he pulled a crossbow out of nowhere and pointed it at Setsuna. "_HAHAHAHAAAA! _I'm not going anywhere! And neither will you. You will all stay at this ranch! And if you try to leave, _I'LL KILL YOU!_"

Setsuna sighed. _Why can't these guys be honorable? _Setsuna did a roundhouse kick that shattered the crossbow. Chunks of wood flew into the air. Ingo's face filled with fear. Quickly he spun around and tried to flee, but Kotaro was on his tail. Kotaro swiped him with his paw and it sent Ingo flying headfirst into a rock. There was a loud _crack _and Ingo was still.

Setsuna ran up to Ingo to see the damage. To her surprise, Ingo slowly sat up, clutching his head. "Ow….owwww…what on earth happened? And why does my head hurt?" He looked up at Setsuna. "Who are you?"

Setsuna sensed that the evil aura that had previously clouded Ingo was gone. Malon ran up to Ingo. "Is he ok?" she asked Setsuna.

Unsteadily, Ingo stood up. "Miss Malon! There you are! Where's your father? Ow…I can't remember anything… Did you feed the chickens yet?"

"Chickens?" Malon said puzzled. She whispered to Setsuna. "We haven't had chickens in over seven years…do you think that the blow erased the last seven years from his memory?!"

"I think so!" Setsuna exclaimed.

Ingo looked utterly confused. "Miss Malon, where is your father?" he asked again.

"Um, he's doing business somewhere," Setsuna answered for her.

Ingo nodded. "Ah yes, he must be in Kakariko Village. That's where he does most of his business. Now if you don't mind me, I'm off to go feed the chickens!" He stumbled away.

"That's right!" Malon said suddenly. "If my father would be anywhere, it would be in Kakariko Village!"

"I'll go look for him," Setsuna offered.

Malon smiled at her. "That would be great. You've done so much to help me. You've saved the ranch, Ingo is back to normal, and my father is coming back!"

"And soon you won't have to worry about Fate coming back," Negi added. "'cuz we're gonna beat him!"

"Hop on, Setsuna. That field is huge! It'll be easier if you had me to carry you around. Plus, you're not that heavy and I want to help!"

Setsuna hopped onto Kotaro. Malon waved goodbye. "Will you visit me sometime?"

"Of course!" Negi replied.

After saying their goodbyes, Kotaro took off towards the exit. Setsuna remembered what Sheik had said about Kakariko Village. _Alright. _She thought. _Things are finally looking up! Now to go to Kakariko Village!_

END

More soon folks.


	8. Spring Loaded Mechanism

Author's Note: I've been in a writing mood lately. I think it had something to do with this essay I had to do in my writing class. I had to write about an experience that helped defined my writing so I talked about my fan fictions. Then BOOM. I wanted to write again. Aren't you all in for a treat. As always, I own nothing.

Spring Loaded Mechanism

With Kotaro on their side, Setsuna and Negi crossed Hyrule Field in record time. She could see Kakariko Village up ahead. Kotaro stopped as soon as they reached the steps to the village. "Kotaro-kun," Setsuna said, "You know you can't come with us to the village."

"But…why noooot?" Kotaro whined.

"Because you'll scare everyone away. And isn't that how you got hurt in the first place?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" mumbled a pouty Kotaro.

"Don't worry. This shouldn't take long," Setsuna said. "All we have to do is tell Talon the good news and go to the graveyard and nab the item. This'll be easy!"

This seemed to reassure Kotaro. "Alright, Neechan! I'll stay out here. If you need me just play my song. Trust me, I'll be able to hear it from anywhere." And with that, he turned and ran towards Hyrule Field.

Setsuna walked up the steps and entered the village. She immediately noticed that there were more people walking around than there were the last time they had visited. _These are probably people who escaped from Castle Market, _she figured. _The rest are probably zombies. _She shuddered at the thought.

She asked around town to find out if Talon, Malon's father, was really there. A man pointed to a house and said, "The lady who owns that house is the nicest lady ever. She gives shelter to anyone who blows into town. I'm positive that this Talon feller is there."

Setsuna thanked the man and headed to the house and knocked on the door. Seconds later a woman answered the door. "My, what do we have here? Please come in!" Setsuna stepped inside the one room house and felt at home. The house was cozy and warm and filled with the scents of dinner.

Before she forgot why she had come in the first place, she asked, "Excuse me, do you know a man by the name Talon?"

The woman smiled. "Oh yes! The poor man was kicked off his ranch and had nowhere to go. So I took him in. In fact, he's taking a nap right over there." Indeed he was. Talon was sprawled across the mattress with a puddle of drool pooling around his cheek with a blanket half covering him. Certainly a sight to see.

Setsuna, disgusted, quietly made her way over to him. "Mr. Talon, sir?" She shook his arm gently. "Sir?" She shook harder and got nothing. "Sir!" She slapped his arm, but Talon continued to sleep like a baby.

An annoyed Setsuna was about to lose her cool and back hand Talon across the face when Negi caught her hand. "Wait! Remember?! We need to get a chicken to wake this guy up!"

Setsuna groaned. "Not again! Where the hell am I supposed to find a chicken?!"

"I couldn't help but eavesdrop," said the lady who let them in. "There's a woman who used to care for chickens, but I'm not sure if that's true anymore. Maybe you should ask her?"

Setsuna thanked her and left to go see the chicken lady. She remembered who she was. After all, she had had to hunt down all of her chickens for her once. She saw her standing by the chicken pen. "Excuse me, do you have a chicken that I could, uh, borrow for a moment?"

The chicken lady looked at Setsuna as if she had a horn sticking out of her head. "Chickens? I don't have any chickens. But I do have this egg," she replied carefully taking it out of her pocket. "But whatever do you need it for?"

Setsuna explained to her the heavy sleeper issue. "And we already know that only a chicken can wake this guy up", she finished.

"You're in luck! This egg is probably going to hatch overnight so you will have yourself a chicken by morning. But there's a catch."

Setsuna groaned on the inside, "Yes?"

"After you wake this guy up I want my chicken back. I have to make a living you know."

Setsuna agreed and returned to the house and spent the night. In the morning she was thrilled to discover that she no longer had an egg. Standing on the table was a full grown chicken. Negi flew over to it, puzzled. "How on Earth is this chicken already full grown?!"

"Don't question the logic of this world, Negi-sensei. Just roll with it." Setsuna picked up the bird and set it by Talon's ear. Instead of doing what they hoped it would do, the chicken bit Talon's ear and would not let go. Setsuna grabbed the chicken and pulled as hard as she could.

"Pull harder!" said Negi.

"I'm trying! I don't want to rip his ear off!"

"Well sometimes sacrifices have to be made…" muttered Negi.

"…what?"

"Oh nothing."

Something finally gave and it wasn't the chicken nor Setsuna. Setsuna fell on her butt and looked back and forth in horror at the chunk of ear hanging out of the chicken's beak and the bloody gap on Talon's ear where it used to be. To make matters worse, Talon snorted and scratched his belly. It was a matter of moments before he would fully awaken.

Negi grabbed the piece of ear from the chicken and quickly flew over to Talon. Not exactly knowing what to do, he simply stuck the piece back onto the ear just before Talon woke up.

"Do you really think that would work?!" Setsuna whispered frantically.

Negi shrugged. "Dunno. It was worth a shot."

Talon, fully awake now, yawned. Part of his ear rolled past his shoulder and onto the bed. He looked around confused. "What is going on? One moment I was asleep and the next I heard quite a ruckus.

Setsuna sat down next to him, casually flicking the ear lobe away before he noticed. "I'm sorry, but I had to wake you up. It's about your ranch." Setsuna told him the story of what happen and that it was finally safe to come back.

Talon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so very much! How can I ever repay you?"

Setsuna shrugged. "It's all part of the job.

Talon sat up and stretched, a speck of ear blood landed on Setsuna's nose. "I oughta get back to the ranch…my ranch. My baby must be worried sick!" He thanked the woman for sheltering him and bolted out the door.

"Well that's settled," Setsuna told Negi as she wiped off her nose with her sleeve. "Let's return this blood thirsty thing back to its owner." They left the house and found the chicken lady where that had seen her yesterday. Negi was about to say something about it, but Setsuna once again told him not to question the logic of this world.

"Here you go," said Setsuna setting the chicken down into the pen.

"Thank you!" she replied. "My chicken looks so happy! Wait, why is there blood smeared all over its beak? What did you do?!"

Setsuna quickly backed away and took off running. Angry words were thrown at her back. She didn't stop running until she reached the graveyard. "Did she follow us?" she asked in between breaths.

"No and thank goodness! That could have been really dangerous!" Negi said.

Setsuna looked around. Gravestones as far as the eye could see. "You know that Sheik guy told use to go to the graveyard, but we never asked for any important details…like _where _in the graveyard are we supposed to look!"

Negi hung his head. "You're right. Well let's not panic. If I was a super important item where would I be…?"

"Hmmm…where oh where…" Setsuna leaned up against one of the gravestones. To her surprise it started to move! "Oh sh-," she started to say, but she lost her balance and fell right into a hole.

Falling into a pitch black hole under a gravestone is hardly anyone's idea of a good time. Setsuna landed right on her butt. "Owww…" she groaned rubbing her bum.

Negi flew in after her, his blue light illuminating the room. "Are you ok, Setsuna-san? Oh my gosh what is that?!"

Setsuna quickly got up and drew her sword. In front of her was a ghost. "Noooo! I can't handle ghosts!" shrieked Setsuna.

"Seeetsuuunnaaa…" it wailed.

"_It knows my name!_"

The ghost clapped its ghostly hands and suddenly torches on the walls lit the room. The ghost coughed. "Sorry! I had some ectoplasm stuck in my throat. What's up you guys?"

"Sayo?!" said an astonished Setsuna. "Man, this is getting weirder and weirder…"

"Meh. I saw it coming," Negi said.

"Wha? How?"

"It's a graveyard. Graveyards have ghosts. How many ghosts do we know?"

"Negi-sensei! You look so cute as a fairy!" Sayo squealed.

Setsuna said to Sayo, "Sayo-san would you happen to know about any items that would be of any convenience, would you?"

"I know exactly what you're talking about! I have it!" Setsuna and Negi cheered.

"Finally! Something easy!"

"But you have to race me for it."

Setsuna's hopes sunk once again. "Race? A ghost?" Sayo nodded. "Sigh, let's just get this over with."

"I'm preeeetty fast if I do say so myself," Sayo said proudly. "If you can beat me then I'll give it to you. We staaaart…now!" Sayo took off, leaving Setsuna in the dust.

"Go! Go! Hurry Setsuna-san!" Setsuna sprinted down the narrow passage. She quickly caught up with Sayo.

"Ha! Not so fast now are ya?" But Sayo smiled and shook the lantern she had been carrying. A fireball floated to the ground and Setsuna ran into it. Engulfed in flames, Setsuna yelped and rolled onto the ground. Once extinguished she yelled, "That's'_ cheating! _I could have been _killed!_" But Sayo paid no mind. Once Setsuna realized that it was hopeless to complain, she took off running again, careful of the fireballs Sayo 'dropped'.

A stone door opened and Sayo floated into the other room. To Setsuna's horror the door was starting to close. The adrenaline kicked in as she sprinted faster towards the door. _I'm gonna make it! _There was barely enough room when Setsuna jumped and slid under the door. The door hit the ground with a thud. Setsuna lay on the floor trying to catch her breath when she realized that something was missing. "Oh crap! Where's Negi-sensei?!"

"I'm over here!" Negi called from the other side if the room. He was floating with Sayo.

"How the heck did you fly past me?! I never noticed!"

Sayo flew over to Setsuna. "Oops! Sorry Setsuna-san! You lost! Negi beat the both of us, so the treasure goes to him!"

"Yaaay! I've never won anything in my life!" Negi flew over to the treasure chest.

"Are you kidding me?! I didn't know he was racing! And he can't even use it! Just look at him!" Negi had somehow opened the treasure chest and was trying to pick up the Hookshot, the prize inside. It was too heavy for him and its weight made him fall to the ground.

"Setsuna-san is right. Plus she needs it more. Here you go." Negi pushed the Hookshot over to Setsuna's feet and she bent down to pick it up. She pointed it at the wall and the spring loaded chain shot out and stuck to the wall.

"This thing is so-_WHOOOAAA!"_ The Hookshot had retracted and Setsuna came crashing into the wall. "-dangerous…" she said finally.

Sayo coughed again. "I'll show you the way out." She clapped her hands and suddenly a door appeared on the other side of the room.

"Thanks Sayo-san! I hope to see you at home when I straighten this whole mess out." Setsuna waved goodbye and opened the door. She was met with a bright light. "Man I can't see a thing." Suddenly she found herself in a room filled with music.

"What is this place?" Negi wondered out loud.

"This is the inside of the Kakariko Village windmill!" said a voice.

"Who are you?" Setsuna asked.

"No one knows my name. No one bothered to ask. Everyone calls me 'The Music Box Guy' or 'Windmill Man'. But since you asked I will tell you that my name is Charles."

"You sound a bit upset. What's wrong?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm more than just 'a bit' upset. I'm _furious!_ Seven years ago this dumb kid showed up and played a song on an ocarina and screwed up the windmill! I can't fix the darn thing! It's ruined for good!"

"Wait don't you have an ocarina, Setsuna-san?"

"Yeah, I do." Setsuna took it out of her pocket and Charles the Windmill Man gasped.

"Hey! That's the same ocarina that kid had! Wait a minute…" he examined Setsuna from head to toe. "You look just like her! It _is _you! You little brat! Have you any idea what you did to me?!"

"Whoa wait! You have the wrong person! I never did that!" Setsuna said, backing away.

"No it's for sure you! After all these years I finally get my revenge!" Charles laughed an devilish laugh and stepped closer to Setsuna.

Setsuna drew her sword. "Don't come any closer!"

"I don't need to," he sneered. He placed his hand on the handle of the music box and started to play a catchy tune. Suddenly it started to rain inside the windmill, thunder boomed and lighting flashed.

Fear struck Setsuna's face. "Holy crap what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to do the worst thing I can possibly do…get this damn song stuck in your head!"

Setsuna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh no. Not that. Anything but that…"

Charles laughed again. "Had enough?!"

"Mmhm. More than enough."

"Good! You may go." The storm stopped and he pointed to the door.

Setsuna left and muttered, "Is everyone some sort of freak in this world?"

"Now now, Setsuna-san. Remember what you told me," Negi reminded her.

"Don't question the logic of this world," they said in unison.

"I know! I know!" grumbled Setsuna. After a huge sigh she said to Negi, "Alright. Now that we have the Hookshot we can finally enter the temple in the forest. Which means we have to go to that forest village place again." After leaving Kakariko Village, Setsuna called Kotaro using his song and used him to ride over to the entrance of the woods. After saying goodbye to Kotaro they walk into the Kokiri Village and find this unsettlingly different.

"Oh no! Setsuna-san! There's monsters everywhere!" Indeed there was. Everywhere they looked there was a monster monstering about.

"I wonder what happened to all the kids who lived here," said Setsuna to Negi, but Negi didn't comment. Instead he screamed.

"_Look out!_" Setsuna saw a large shadow loom over her, but it was too late for her to react. The giant deku baba was about to eat her whole. Suddenly something appears out of the corner of her eye and Setsuna is knocked onto the ground. She looked up to see one of the Kokiri kids!

"Wha-."

"No time!" The Kokiri kid grabbed her hand and led her into one of the tree houses. He slammed the door shut. After the excitement faded he asked Setsuna if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. Wait, Negi-sensei?" Setsuna looked around. "Did you make it?"

"Yup I'm right here!" Negi floated over to her head.

Setsuna smiled. "Thank goodness." She turned to the Kokiri kid and asked, "What the heck happened here?"

He took a seat on a tree stump stool, "It started a few years back. Our friend Saria said that she had sensed something had gone wrong in the Forest Temple and went to go check it out. Soon after she left, all these monsters showed up and we haven't been able to safely go outside since! There must be a correlation between these monsters and the Forest Temple." He sighed, "But something must have gone wrong. Saria is still in there and we don't know if she's…you know…still around."

"Saria's missing?!" Setsuna quickly stood up.

"You know Saria?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah…" She took her old ocarina, the one Saria had given her, out of her pocket. "She's my friend." She clenched it in her hand, "I'll save her."

The kid looked up at her, shocked, "You'd do that for us? Wow thanks! Normally outsiders like you would never make it through the Lost Woods without a fairy. I don't know how you managed to get one, but you will be fine." After dodging a few monsters, the Kokiri kid lead Setsuna up the cliff and to the entrance of the Lost Woods. "Do you need a guide to the Forest Temple?" he asked.

Setsuna shook her head. "Nope, I remember the way. Thanks though!" She left before he could ask how.

Negi fluttered over to her head. "I know that we should just roll with it, but didn't you think it was, yah know, a little strange how that kid was, well, still a kid?"

"That was a bit…odd," Setsuna agreed. "And how come he doesn't remember me? I remember running all over that village trying to find my way! There is definitely something up with that." As they complained about the world they were trapped in, they somehow miraculously ended up at the end of the Lost Woods without getting lost once. "Well, we're almost there!" Setsuna said walking towards the Sacred Meadow.

"Wait, Setsuna-san. These are some pretty narrow spaces. We ought to be careful…" But Setsuna ignored him and found herself face-to-face with an eight foot monster. Before she could get out of the way, it jabbed her with the butt of its spear, pushing Setsuna into some water. Setsuna quickly broke the surface and coughed and spat out water.

"I told you so," said Negi and Setsuna swiped him away.

"Alright, it's stealth mode time."

"Or you could use your new Hookshot to get rid of the monster and be on your way," suggested Negi.

"…or that." Which is just what Setsuna did. She snuck up behind the giant monsters and shot them in the back with her Hookshot. They all fell immediately. Not exactly the most honorable way to do it, but it worked just fine. Finally, she reached the end of the Sacred Meadow. Setsuna walked over to the stump where Saria had taught her Saria's Song. Looking up at the tree that had a branch above the entrance to the Forest Temple. "Alright, let's save Saria." She used her Hookshot to get up to the entrance and walked in.

END (Of Chapter)

This is one of the few temples I don't know by heart. I have to do some field research (play OoT and beat the Forest Temple again) as I type this up. More soon.


End file.
